


In Another Life

by Bell_Flower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie-Centric, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Time Jumping, Multi, Reincarnation, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, lost girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: A collection of moments where Annie recalls points in her life that brought her to where she was then, in another life with Mikasa Ackerman on her doorstep. They missed their chance the first time around but she wouldn’t let that happen again.(Reincarnation AU with canon verse flashbacks)
Relationships: Mentioned Ymir/Krista | Historia, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Past Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart - Relationship, Past Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Past Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Mikasa Ackerman
Comments: 163
Kudos: 295





	1. We Meet Again

It was the kind of day that the chill would soak into your bones and you could never shake the feeling from your person. Annie hitched the blanket up higher around her shoulders as she boiled some water for tea. She was working on her next novel and her body ached from sitting in front of a computer, typing away all day. The break for tea and maybe a few cookies was more than welcome.

She settled herself snug on the sofa with a tea cup in hand and a plate of treats on her lap, thoughtfully nibbling the corner of a shortbread cookie when a knock came to the door. She frowned, annoyed at being disturbed just when she had settled down. She set the tea cup and plate on the coffee table and left the blanket in a pile on the sofa, figuring she wasn’t that deep into her writing stupor that she would answer the door with it.

She padded over to the door in a pair of slippers and a grey sweatshirt hanging off her shoulder, which was quite drafty with the absence of the blanket, and a pair of black leggings. She never dressed up when working from home.

She pulled the door open, her default neutral, slightly pissed face greeting the stranger.

The woman at the door was not at all what Annie expected, the rain had drenched through the woman’s hair, the black, inky strands in the pixie cut sticking to her skin and contrasting to pale skin tinged pink on her cheeks and nose from the cold of the howling wind. She was tall and elegant, all long limbs and slim without looking frail. On the contrary, she held an air of power and grace that left Annie speechless.

“Hello,” She greeted Annie, her voice smooth and soothing. “My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I read your book.” She pulled a copy of Attack on Titan from the safety of her trench coat and held it out towards Annie. “This is about us, isn’t it?”

Annie stared at her, jaw dropping open in shock. Those beautiful grey eyes had her frozen in place, so thrown off by Mikasa’s words that she failed to come up with a proper response. A writer who couldn’t come up with words.

Mikasa shivered, looking at Annie expectantly.

“Oh, come in.” Annie invited her in, stepped back. Mikasa smiled softly in thanks and stepped in, shedding her coat and hanging it up by the door.

She wore a white, draped blouse and a pair of black trousers in a perfectly tailored cut. She looked elegant and understated, the quality of her clothes clearly designer. She slipped off her boots by the door so as not to track water into Annie’s home.

“Let me get a towel for your hair.” Annie quickly moved to grab a towel from the bathroom and brought it back to Mikasa, handing it over. Mikasa gratefully took it and patted at her hair, trying to get most of the water out of it.

“Thank you.” Mikasa draped the towel over her shoulders, an awkward silence passing between them after that. Mikasa was still shivering slightly, her hands going up to rub her arms.

“Do you want tea?” Annie offered, grabbing at any opportunity to avoid talking about the reason for Mikasa’s visit.

Mikasa shook her head, determination flashing behind her gaze. She advanced on Annie, backing her up against the wall. “Why did you name a character after me? It’s not exactly a common name.”

“I, um...” Annie bit her lip, anxiety building the more Mikasa backed her into a corner. She never anticipated any of them to find her but if anyone would, it would have been Mikasa or Armin. Both of them were perceptive and were close enough to Annie in that lifetime that they would seek her out. Annie was cursed with remembering and it had haunted her dreams until she started writing it down, every detail of the lost girl who had tried to find her way in a land of monsters and warfare.

Mikasa placed her hands on either side of Annie’s head, trapping her in. “I can’t stop having dreams since I saw your book. I feel almost like...like they are memories.”

Annie met Mikasa’s eyes, her own icy blue ones wide in disbelief. Mikasa was remembering too? She hesitantly reached out, touching Mikasa’s cool cheek, almost as if she couldn’t believe she was real. She didn’t have the scar on her cheek anymore. Mikasa released a breath, the warmth of it ghosting over Annie’s exposed shoulder.

There was nothing to hold her back that time, no obligations to fulfill, no conflicting feelings, no guilt over past sins.

They moved at the same time, lips connecting in a surge of mutual desperation, hands moving to fist in each other’s clothes, pulling as close as possible. Annie felt lightheaded, like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. Mikasa was real and solid and she wanted her too. Annie felt a choked sob work it’s way up her throat, unable to stop herself from the wave of emotion.

Mikasa pulled back just enough for her to catch her breaths between quiet tears. Mikasa kissed away Annie’s tears, cleaning them off her cheeks and then traveling down her neck, placing searing kisses to her skin, parting her lips to suck and nibble on the pale flesh, wanting to leave a path of vibrant red marks.

Annie was overwhelmed, her head falling back against the wall, a wave of desire hitting hard. She felt the heat coil in her belly, an eternity of pent up feelings suddenly rising to the surface.

Mikasa grabbed the back of Annie’s thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around her waist. She pressed as close as possible, body heat scorching between them, the chill in the air completely forgotten.

“Mikasa, I...” Annie’s voice was soft, breathy, as Mikasa slid her cool fingers up under the sweatshirt, trailing up the soft skin until she cupped Annie’s breast, giving a light squeeze. Annie moaned, arching her back because she was definitely in favor of Mikasa’s bold actions.

“Shh, I know. You were taken away from me too soon. I won’t let that happen again.” Mikasa stared at Annie with an intensity that Annie hadn’t seen in a very long time. She wasn’t used to seeing it directed at her. She was one of the precious people that Mikasa wanted to protect and that got her right in the heart. She smiled, pulling Mikasa back in for a tender kiss, getting lost in the feel of smooth lips brushing and pushing against hers.

————

“What are you doing?”

The door creaked open as the raven haired trainee let herself into the kitchen, aiming a signature Mikasa glower. Annie turned her head, sunlight streaming in through the window in front of her, reflecting on her golden hair as she peeled potatoes.

Annie was caught off guard by her appearance but Mikasa had that effect on her. There was something unnerving about her besides the obvious power she exuded.

“What do you mean?” Annie glanced down at the knife then at the peeled bowl of potatoes. It was fairly obvious what she was doing but something about Mikasa’s tone let on that she meant something else entirely. Mikasa wasn’t stupid, not like some of the other trainees and Annie felt a chill roll up her spine.

“Exactly what it looks like, I’m peeling potatoes. I have cooking duty. What are you doing here, Mikasa? It’s not your turn today, is it?”

Those grey eyes stayed pinned to Annie as she clicked the door shut behind her. Annie watched the movement, alert and ready for danger because that’s what Mikasa was, danger and power, wrapped up in a beautiful, untouchable package.

“Something wrong?” Annie was tense as she saw Mikasa rifle through her breast pocket, producing a familiar silver ring. Annie’s eyes widened a fraction, internally panicking. She reached for her own pocket, feeling for the circle of metal in her own pocket but she already knew it would be absent.

“I found this on the training grounds. You must have dropped it earlier when you were practicing hand to hand combat.”

Annie stared at Mikasa, hoping that returning the lost object was all that this was about. “...Yeah, that’s definitely mine. Thanks.”

She reached for the ring in Mikasa’s hand when Mikasa suddenly flicked her finger, causing the sharp metal hook to come out of the ring. She had definitely had figured out that it wasn’t any ordinary ring.

“What’s this?” Mikasa asked as if it were the first time she had seen it but obviously Mikasa had known it was there the whole time. She was testing Annie.

“For self-defense.” Annie replied, hoping that would be enough to quell any suspicions.

“Self-defense?” Mikasa repeated emotionlessly. “From the looks of it, you are quite skilled in martial arts. I don’t see why you would need something like this.” She saw through Annie’s lie.

Annie regretted ever grabbing Mikasa’s attention by fighting Eren. Damn Reiner and his stupid big mouth. He was always starting shit he had no idea how to finish.

“You can’t fight your way out of every situation with martial arts alone.” Annie was starting to get irritated and it showed on her face. What was Mikasa even getting at? She couldn’t possibly know what Annie was actually up to.

“I don’t see how this could ever come in use...in a situation hand-to-hand combat couldn’t handle.”

The way Mikasa glared at her, expression hard and unyielding, had Annie increasingly on edge. She watched Mikasa carefully out of the corner of her eye, ready to spring into action if the need arose. Why did the strongest soldier in the 104th cadets have to be the one hot on Annie’s tail?

“What are you trying to say?”

_Out with it, what do you suspect me of, Mikasa?_

“I’m not trying to say anything and I’m not here to listen to some nonsense about how this is for self defense. I’m just asking why you are walking around with a dangerous thing like this?” Mikasa watched Annie through the ring, watched the subtle changes in Annie’s composure as she began to falter in her defenses.

“It’s from my father. My parents gave it to me before I left my home village.” Annie’s excuse would have been more convincing if her hand hadn’t gripped tighter on the knife she was using to peel potatoes, her hand shaking just slightly.

Mikasa’s sharp gaze noticed it right away, it seemed like nothing escaped her eagle eyes. Annie started rambling about her parents wanting to give her a tool for self defense because she was going off to an unknown land. She knew she was just trying to distract Mikasa from the slip in her self-control.

“Your parents weren’t the same?” The question hung in the air for a moment, something shifting in Mikasa’s expression. Even though she was just as dangerous, Annie had struck a chord with her too.

“I have no parents.”

Annie paused in her work, a wide eyed stare crossing her features as she looked back at Mikasa.

That was right, wasn’t Mikasa from Shiganshina? Annie felt a sick feeling rise in her throat, reminded of the horrors that fell upon the people who lived there. The horrors that were their fault: Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner’s.

She swallowed. “Were they killed...by titans?”

“No, not by titans.” Mikasa’s words eased some of Annie’s anxiety, at least she wasn’t to blame for that particular situation anyway.

“Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Even though Annie had no way of knowing Mikasa’s parents were gone, she could understand the pain to some degree. Annie’s birth parents were gone and her adoptive father was the only one who showed her affection. It must have been why Mikasa clung so much to Eren, the last of her perceived family.

Mikasa shook her head, her hand closing around the ring and sliding the hook back into place with a soft metallic noise. She finally held it out to Annie as a peace offering. In the midst of the tension, perhaps they had come to some sort of understanding.

“All I want... is to make sure you don’t do any hand-to-hand combat with Eren with that dangerous thing.” Mikasa’s words were clearly a warning that as long as Annie didn’t mess with Mikasa’s family, she wouldn’t mess with Annie. At the time, it didn’t seem like much of an issue, Eren admired Annie’s techniques in fighting but Annie wasn’t going to form an overly close relationship with him nor was he a notable threat. At least, he hadn’t been revealed to be one yet.

“Oh, of course. This is more like a good luck charm. I rarely ever wear it.” Annie slipped the ring back into her pocket, feeling that maybe the danger had passed and she could move on.

“Oh, good then. Sorry to bother you.” Mikasa turned around to head for the door but stopped just shy of grabbing for the knob. What else could she possibly want? This had to be the most Mikasa had ever spoken to her.

“Why...are you here?”

Another chill down Annie’s spine. She resisted the urge to sigh. What was Mikasa’s deal?

“I thought I just told you. I have cooking duty tod-“

“No.” Mikasa’s voice was cold and firm as she turned on her heel, facing Annie again.

“Why are you here training?”

Surprise registered on her face again, once more caught off guard.

Annie gave her rehearsed speech about wanting to have a comfortable life in the Military Police. It was the kind of response that one would expect from someone wanting to join the MP and Mikasa saw right through it.

“I can understand you wanting to join the military police but I have a feeling it’s not because you want a nice and comfortable life.”

Annie’s hand inched back towards the knife on the cutting board. How many times was Mikasa going to put her on edge before she left her well enough alone?

“I think the others want to run because they are afraid of the Titans or because they want a life of luxury. Maybe there’s some that want to serve the king. But you, you’re not like any of them. You are going to join because you have to, at least it looks that way to me.”

Annie was stunned because how much had Mikasa been quietly watching her in order to make an assumption like that? And it was spot on. They had so clearly underestimated Mikasa Ackerman because not only was she gifted with an inhuman strength but she was apparently quite a detective.

“Annie, what is it you’re carrying with you?”

“Everyone has some sort of baggage they are carrying with them, right? Mine’s no different from anyone else’s.” Annie plucked the ring back out of her pocket, staring at the simple circle of silver, glinting in the sunlight. That one little band represented some of her baggage, the heavy weight of responsibility to her homeland, to her father.

Perhaps a part of her wanted to confess her sins just a little, in her own cryptic way.

“Even this might be a useless little trinket, but that doesn’t mean I can just throw it away. Even this was made with some purpose in mind. I can’t bring myself to be heartless about that.” She stared at the ring, seeing her own reflection, her own worthless life. She existed for one simple purpose, one that had been chosen for her. “No matter how trivial and forgotten that purpose might be. That is probably the baggage I carry with me.”

Mikasa shifted her gaze, grabbing the handle to the door finally. Whatever Annie said must’ve have satisfied her enough for her interrogation to end. “It would be useful in a situation that martial arts can’t handle, right?” She started walking out of the room, not sparing a look behind her as her final words reached Annie’s ears. “I’ll pray...that situation never comes.”

The door slammed shut with finality.

Annie’s gaze softened, something in those words not just a threat but a plea for Annie’s humanity. Mikasa didn’t want to view her as an enemy and Annie doubted it was because she wasn’t sure she could win. Mikasa was a formidable opponent. No, dare she say it, maybe Mikasa even cared about Annie, viewed her as a comrade.

“Yeah, I’m hoping for the same thing too.” Annie stared out the window in front of her, blocking out the light with her hand.

_I really do hope for that with all my heart._

Maybe Annie cared a little bit about Mikasa too.

Maybe she cared about many of her fellow trainees more than she should. She was only human.

————

Annie shivered as her bare skin hit the sheets, as her sweatshirt slipped off over her head. Mikasa was on her like a starved woman, kissing and sucking her skin like she couldn’t get enough. Annie writhed against the sheets, her hand going to fist in Mikasa’s damp strands, small gasps and moans sounding too loud in the quiet room, the only other sounds were the rhythmic splatter of rain on the roof.

“Annie.” Mikasa traced a finger down the middle of Annie’s chest, circling her navel. “I want to make you feel loved.” She admitted, glancing up at Annie’s icy blue eyes. Annie made a soft noise, overtaken with emotion again because damn if Mikasa wasn’t breaking down her defenses and making her totally vulnerable to Mikasa’s powers, both physically and emotionally.

Annie took Mikasa’s hand and brought it down to the waistband of her leggings. “Do whatever you want with me.”

_I’m at your mercy._

The corner of Mikasa’s lips quirked up, those words music to her ears. She ducked her head, taking one of Annie’s nipples in her mouth to suck and swirl her tongue around, her hands smoothing over the front of the leggings, rubbing in small circles between Annie’s legs.

Annie whined softly, tossing her head to the side as her hips rocked up against Mikasa’s hand. How did the other girl manage to reduce her to something so helpless? She always did, no matter how Annie fought it.

The last barrier was slipped away moments later, Annie exposed before those piercing grey eyes. Mikasa slid into down between her legs, kissing down her thighs before her tongue met with the wet heat between her legs, diving in and tasting Annie for the first time.

Annie cried out, her legs closing around Mikasa, sensitive and dripping with need already.

Mikasa worked her into a state of oblivion, sinful tongue gliding over sensitive nerves until she was shaking, pleasure overwhelming her one after the other in waves of ecstasy.

Dazed and sleepy, Annie took deep breaths to settle her pounding heart, her fingers still sliding appreciatively through Mikasa’s hair. The other girl smiled, sitting back to finally peel the layers of her clothes off until she was in the same state as Annie.

The petite blonde reached out, desiring to touch and explore the skin she had only gotten the opportunity to admire in the past during showers or quick changes into uniforms, but this Mikasa was older and more mature, features even more alluring with age.

Annie reverently ran her hands over Mikasa’s body, her hands curling around the curve of her hips and pulling her on top of her.

“I love you.” Annie whispered into her skin, feeling the intimacy of their skin pressed together, their legs tangling. Mikasa sighed against her neck, kissing her there again over one of the bruises she left.

“I love you too, Annie. Don’t ever leave me again.” Mikasa tightened her hold on Annie, a few tears escaping onto her shoulder.

Annie fondly carded her fingers through Mikasa’s hair, nodding. She wasn’t a Titan shifter anymore so she didn’t have a ticking clock over her head and they weren’t at war anymore.

She had peace and what had at one time been a forbidden desire buried deep within was suddenly a reality.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Mikasa and Annie in the kitchen with the ring is from the lost girls manga, which I included the link below. That’s in Chapter 10. (Chapter 5 you get to see Annie’s ass 🤭)
> 
> https://ww7.readsnk.com/manga/shingeki-no-kyojin-lost-girls/
> 
> I had been dying to put that scene in a fic to add to what was going on in Annie’s head and I know that series being canon is probably questionable since it wasn’t Isayama’s work, I kinda like the thought that perhaps Mikasa knew something was suspicious with Annie before anyone, even Armin, knew. It would mean that she really didn’t want it to be true either and had tried to warn Annie not to cause trouble so they wouldn’t have to be enemies.
> 
> Also, it makes their bond in more current canon manga chapters make more sense. Those two are incredible characters and needed more emphasis on their character development.


	2. Moonlit Touch

Sleeping in room full of girls wouldn’t have bothered Annie so much if it wasn’t for the fact that Ymir never stayed in her own bed. At first, it was just slipping in with Krista to cuddle and it was fairly innocuous, the noises minimal beyond the initial shifting of bed springs and whispers of good night. Then it progressed over the years of being trainees to all sorts of suspicious sounds that Annie didn’t really want to put visuals to but they made Annie’s face the shade of a tomato. She pulled a pillow over her face, groaning in frustration because they needed their sleep and how was anyone supposed to sleep with that going on?

The only consolation she had was that the boys dorms were probably worse. Then again, Reiner and Bertholdt were probably part of the problem, knowing them.

The noises died down after a while and Annie slowly lowered her pillow, shifting her gaze to the side, unconsciously drawn to the direction of Mikasa’s bed. She found it empty, just some rumbled sheets left to indicate Mikasa had been there at all.

It shouldn’t have mattered, Annie finally had quiet to fall asleep.

She didn’t though, her mind restless and so she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed outside for a breath of fresh air. She shivered as soon as she was out in the cool night air. It wasn’t winter yet but the temperature definitely dropped at night and Annie was just wearing a cropped white T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts, her usual sleep clothes.

She saw Mikasa leaning against the railing on the porch, eyes directed towards the sky. The moonlight bathed her skin in almost an ethereal glow and Annie stood frozen, her stomach doing a weird flip because she had noticed Mikasa was beautiful for sure, but something about seeing her in that light was different. Perhaps it was the discussion they had over her ring that had changed the way Annie looked at her, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was, Mikasa in her nightdress, bathed in moonlight, took her breath away.

Ever alert, Mikasa turned to Annie, watching her cautiously.

“What are you doing out here?” It was Annie’s turn to be the inquisitor, though she wasn’t sure why she was bothering. She was supposed to keep her distance, keep guarded against attachments.

Mikasa looked distant, something hollow within the eyes, like she was there but wasn’t. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.” Annie shifted, feeling acutely aware of every strip of skin that was exposed to the night air. “I think they’re done now.”

The tiniest of changes occurred with that, just the smallest quirk of Mikasa’s lips. It was gone before Annie could blink.

“I don’t care about that.”Mikasa seemed to relax a little, seeming younger once the tension ebbed away. “I had a nightmare.”

Annie was quiet after that, realizing that each little conversation of theirs was edging into a territory of getting to know each other. Opening up and letting those barriers down would make things harder.

Shut it down, Leonhart.

Annie swallowed, her hand fisting the material of her shorts because longing for a human connection tugged at her like a gnawing animal.

“Why are you out here?” Mikasa asked, her eyes trailing down Annie’s body, making the blonde feel exposed.

“Don’t you ask too many questions?” Annie knew the curt response was a bit too aggressive when Mikasa was just repeating an inquiry that Annie herself made.

Mikasa raised her brows, obviously confused by the sudden shift in attitude. Then she seemed to figure something out because her eyes softened and she looked almost pitiably at Annie. “Oh.”

Annie scowled, wondering what had drawn that reaction out of Mikasa. What was she thinking? She was about to snap another response at Mikasa when the other girl spoke up again.

“I can help you.” Mikasa offered softly, closing the distance between them and backing Annie back against the outer wall of the girls barracks. Annie felt her heart beat quicken, her jaw going slack when Mikasa pinned her to the wall with one hand on her shoulder and the other dove down to rest of the waistband of Annie’s shorts.

Annie’s instincts told her to flip Mikasa and take her down in self defense but then she realized Mikasa wasn’t acting as an aggressor. She was offering...Oh. OH.

Annie felt her whole body flush and she hurriedly shoved Mikasa hard. She felt her breath catch in her throat because that was the last thing she expected, especially from calm, cool and collected Mikasa who didn’t seem to be interested in anything other than her two best friends. Apparently there was a lot below the surface that Annie wasn’t aware of.

Mikasa stumbled only slightly before regaining her composure. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought...” She trailed off, apparently deciding against finishing that sentence.

Annie swallowed, raising a hand to her heart as if she could stop it from beating out of her chest. “I...Uh...” She turned and quickly grabbed for the door to go back inside.

Mikasa placed her hand over Annie’s, uncomfortably close again. Being inches away from the taller girl, Mikasa having enough height on her, made her feel small. “Did I misunderstand?”

What was Mikasa looking for? What did she want?

Annie felt panicked inside, though she was trying not to show it. She slapped Mikasa’s hand away, narrowing her eyes because she felt cornered and she didn’t like the way Mikasa kept trying to trap her.

“You did.” She answered, voice as level as she could manage. She went back inside the safety of the barracks, hoping that was the end of it.

————

Moonlight on Mikasa’s skin was still one of Annie’s favorite things. She quietly stared at the sleeping woman beside her, taking note of every small detail, the way her lips looked pink and soft, parted slightly, the way her dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she dreamed.

Annie was smitten, she knew it. She had seen the change in Mikasa from the cool and distant girl who carried a heavy burden of loss to a selfless soldier who gave her all to save innocent lives. She had bloomed so beautifully into a person who wasn’t defined by loss and fear of losing her treasured ones but had allowed herself to care and love a much bigger family.

A family that Annie had been invited in to.

To have her back, to be able to tell her the bottled up emotions, was beyond what Annie ever imagined when she wrote those words, those confessions on paper of what had been on her mind the entire time she was in Paradis.

Grey eyes fluttered open, Mikasa shifting and stretching her arms over her head. Annie’s eyes were drawn to how the blankets fell down to expose Mikasa’s chest.

“Admiring the view?” Mikasa teased, voice heavy with sleep.

“There’s a lot to admire.” Annie replied, tugging the blankets even lower for a more unobstructed view.

Mikasa snorted softly, tugging the blankets back up. “It’s cold.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Annie’s eyes flashed with amusement and Mikasa shook her head, though a smile stayed on her lips.

“Are you staying?” Annie asked, sliding under the covers so they could press skin to skin again, more effectively sharing body heat.

“I have to leave the day after tomorrow. I have photo shoots and shows overseas.” Mikasa buried her face in Annie’s neck, her nose cold where it pressed.

“You’re a model?” Annie wasn’t surprised, Mikasa was tall and gorgeous and a body that looked good in everything.

“Hm. It pays the bills and I get to travel.”

Annie tightened her grip around Mikasa. “Don’t go. I have enough saved up from book sales.”

Mikasa laughed quietly, turning her head to kiss Annie’s chin. “When I come back, I’ll take a week off just for us.”

Annie frowned, tightening her hold on Mikasa because she had just gotten her back. She didn’t want to let go again.

Mikasa sensed the unease and brought their lips together again, their lips moving more leisurely than when they had initially met earlier. Once the frantic energy dissipated, they turned to savoring every moment, making it last.

—————

When morning rolled around, Annie brought a tray of food into the bedroom and set it on the side table. “Morning, beautiful.” Annie whispered, crawling on top of Mikasa and peppering kisses on her face. Mikasa scrunched her nose before blinking her eyes open, getting used to the morning light. It had stopped raining.

“Morning.” Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Annie closed her eyes in contentment, sinking into Mikasa and enjoying the feeling of being close to someone again. It had been far too long since she had someone waking up next to her each morning. She needed that.

“I made you breakfast.” Annie announced, nodding to the plate with eggs, toast and sliced fruit. Mikasa made a small noise of acknowledgment, kissing down the side of Annie’s neck while her hands wandered down to squeeze Annie’s ass under her robe.

“I want to eat something else.” Mikasa breathed, biting down on the junction between Annie’s neck and shoulder. Annie shuddered, feeling the surge of heat at those words and actions. Mikasa was a handful, wasn’t she?

“Insatiable.” Annie teased, rubbing her body back and forth against Mikasa’s.

“Under the blankets or I riot.” Mikasa turned stormy grey eyes on Annie and the petite blonde complied, crawling under the covers. Mikasa yanked the robe open so they were skin against skin again.

Mikasa hummed in contentment, gripping Annie’s hips, rocking her down against her thigh until their was a slickness against her skin. Annie hid her face against Mikasa’s collarbones, breath getting ragged.

“You’ve been trying to get into my pants since we were trainees.” Annie remarked with amusement, her breathless laugh tickling Mikasa’s skin.

“You played hard to get.” Mikasa slid a hand between them, her fingers finding their way between the folds of skin for a deeper stimulation. Annie turned her head and sucked hard against Mikasa’s pulse point as she rocked down on those digits buried within her. Her own hands wandered to knead Mikasa’s chest, rolling and pinching the pebbled flesh between her fingers until she drew the desired reaction. She hadn’t nearly gotten enough time making Mikasa fall apart just yet and she wanted to see that happen.

Mikasa moaned, gripping Annie’s wrist and leading it down to where she needed it more and Annie gave in, fingers swirling around the sensitive bundle between Mikasa’s legs. Mikasa was squirming, hips jerking unsteadily as she tried to keep up her own coordination working within the warmth of Annie’s walls.

Seeing Mikasa’s face twisted in pleasure had to be like poetry, balance and rhyme, beauty and emotion, so specifically arranged that it hit your soul. She was a masterpiece that only Annie had the pleasure of viewing and she reveled in it, drank up the chorus of breathless pleads for more and desperate chants of her name until Annie had her fingers as deep as they would go, curled just right and muscles clenching in a series of pulsing waves.

Mikasa lost herself, head thrown back against the pillow, pink cheeks and ebony hair wild against the stark white of the pillowcase. Annie forgot to breathe and then she released it in a rush, her own release brought forth by the sight.

They kissed slow and lazy in the aftermath, giddy and smiling at each other. It never had to be anything elaborate, it was just raw feeling.

Mikasa sat up after some time with Annie rolled over next to her. She pulled the tray in her lap and ate the cold breakfast without complaint, occasionally feeding Annie bites of strawberries.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed. They give me life (and motivation to write more).


	3. Almost Something

They spent the day exploring the city around Annie’s home, going to her favorite shops and places to sightsee or eat. It was a bit of a day date, getting caught up on each other’s lives, since so much had changed for both of them.

The air was fresher in the wake of the rain the night before, like the world had been washed clean to leave something new. Annie’s hand was clasped in Mikasa’s as they walked towards her favorite cafe down the street. Her usual section was open, a wall of bookcases curved around a booth of cognac colored leather. She settled into the seat, sipping on her chai while Mikasa drank a cup of black coffee, the conversation running smoothly between them as if they had always been friends.

Mikasa wasn’t an orphan anymore and she had a younger brother, Haru, who was still in high school. From the pictures, he looked a lot like Mikasa with lighter and longer hair.

Annie was still an only child and her parents had split in a divorce. She still saw them from time to time, but the relationship wasn’t as close as Mikasa’s was with her family. Annie still had trouble connecting with people unless they showed initiative to grow closer to her.

“Have you ever found Eren again?” Annie asked, knowing what he had meant to Mikasa. It was strange to think of her existing in a world where he wasn’t part of it, not that Mikasa was defined by her love for him. No, Annie knew Mikasa was much, much more than that.

Mikasa’s shoulders tensed and she stared into the inky black liquid in her mug, a familiar look in her eyes. Annie remembered seeing those eyes during the rumbling.

“No.” Her voice was surprisingly even, though Annie knew better. Annie reached out, cupping Mikasa’s cheek, smoothing her thumb over the soft skin until Mikasa tilted her head into it, closing her eyes. It was funny how touch had become a thing between them, perhaps because they had both needed the kind of comfort that it provided and words weren’t really their thing. At least not spoken words.

“Before you came back to me, I wondered if I was crazy for believing all of that was real.” Annie admitted, finally dropping her hand back into her lap. Maybe that was also why she was afraid of Mikasa leaving. She didn’t want it to feel like a dream, like a it was just out of reach again.

————

Annie was struck by the realization one day when she was laying on her bed on her side, her eyes accidentally meeting deep grey ones, Mikasa staring back at her, that it was too late. She knew something was going on between them and whether it was curiosity or hormones, she wasn’t sure. She just knew that it was a game they played on a regular basis, gazes lingering, actions purposely done to draw each other’s attention.

She shouldn’t have provoked her but she couldn’t help it when Eren asked to learn her technique. It was much too easy to push Mikasa’s buttons.

Eren struggled in her hold while Annie pinned him to the ground, her arm around his neck.

“Annie, you win...I give up...” He grunted after realizing he couldn’t break free from her hold.

“Give up?” Annie repeated, continuing to put pressure on his neck. She may have been playing with fire. She knew her sessions with Eren pissed Mikasa off and her dry remarks about being frail and weak against Eren could be construed as flirtatious from observers. They didn’t really understand Annie’s sense of humor. “Don’t give up, learn how to use your strength. And how to talk to girls.”

Annie didn’t have to look up to know she had Mikasa’s attention and she was not happy with the situation. Any minute she would interrupt, maybe Annie enjoyed getting her riled up, seeing if she could break her cold persona on the training field.

“Okay! Just let go already!” Eren cried out, clearly not enjoying the lesson half as much as Annie was.

“Oh? So you really want to learn more?” She let go of Eren and jumped back just in time for Mikasa to send Reiner flying through the air, his full weight landing on Eren and knocking the rest of the wind out of his chest. He shouted in a combination of surprise and pain.

“Why did Reiner come flying over here?” Eren asked once he got over the fact that a bulky guy had just crushed him. Reiner was still pretty dazed too.

“Hey, Annie.” Mikasa stepped up to the group, her face in the usual cool mask she wore, though there was an extra intensity in her eyes. “That move...teach me, too.”

Annie straighten up to her feet again, sighing. So easy to bait her. “I don’t know, these moves are for humans. I don’t think you would have any use for them.” She stretched her arms and pulled up the sleeves of her jacket, preparing herself for a more challenging fight. “But I am interested to see how they work on beasts.”

They were aware that they were attracting a crowd, many of the trainees watching with rapt attention, placing bets on each girl. Annie couldn’t care less though, not with the way Mikasa was only looking at her and so Annie stared right back like they were the only two on the field.

The details felt blurred, all Annie remembered was the back and forth, the dodging and ducking, the push and pull. They both landed blows and fought until they were breathless and bruised but neither would concede to defeat. Then Mikasa grabbed the strap across Annie’s chest and pulled her forward, deciding a mental attack was more affective in breaking Annie down than just their physical fighting.

She pulled Annie into her chest and her other hand wrapped around one of the straps on her thighs. “If I’m a beast then what does that make you?” Mikasa whispered in Annie’s ear, her breath ghosting over her skin before Annie’s world shifted and Mikasa threw her down, sitting on Annie’s hips to keep her restrained. Even if she wasn’t squeezing Annie with her powerful thighs, the blonde on the ground was dazed and flustered. Mikasa was doing that on purpose.

Annie panted, struggling against Mikasa until the taller girl pinned her arms above her head. It definitely wasn’t necessary to spar with Annie like that, Mikasa had never let her face get that close to anyone else when she pinned them down. She retaliated by bucking her hips as much as she could to knock Mikasa off but Shadis shouted at them to break it up before an official winner was declared. The way Mikasa looked down at Annie seemed to say she knew who the real winner was.

Annie sat up as Mikasa walked off with her friends and lifted her hand to her cheek to wipe the dirt off, feeling how hot her face was. She kept her head down the rest of the night, refusing to meet Mikasa’s eyes throughout dinner.

She washed the dirt and sweat away at night, the warm water of the shower easing the pain in her body, it hit her as an aftershock just how hard she had been fighting once the adrenaline faded away.

She must’ve have zoned out because she didn’t notice the movement behind her until her arms were trapped behind her back. Annie tensed but she was too tired to fight, not when she knew who it was already. “What do you want?” She snapped, staring ahead at the tiled wall in front of her. She was acutely aware of how vulnerable she was and just looking to either side showed her that Mikasa had waited until they were alone.

“Don’t spar with Eren anymore.” Mikasa replied, continuing to hold Annie captive.

Annie made a soft noise of amusement, realizing the reality of the situation. “You’re jealous.”

Mikasa’s fingers loosened slightly, apparently thrown off by Annie’s words. Perhaps she was correct in her guess.

Annie turned her head to look over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Mikasa, seeing her brow knit together in conflict.

Annie yanked her hands free and turned, fully aware that she was exposed to Mikasa in every sense of the word but Mikasa was too. They were at the same level of vulnerability and Annie could get the upper hand.

“The question is if you are jealous of me or Eren?” Annie stared straight at Mikasa’s face, her own set in a neutral expression. She wouldn’t let herself falter.

Mikasa avoided her gaze, staring at a spot just off to the side, her lips parting and then closing. “Eren...is family.” She finally said, her cheeks tinged pink. It was a pretty look on her.

Annie stared, surprised with Mikasa’s roundabout way of answering. Their eyes met finally and Annie felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and her hand moved to fist in the hair at the nape of Mikasa’s neck on impulse and Mikasa tilted her head down. It felt like for a moment that something was going to happen, that there was a tension, thick and heavy in the air.

Then they heard someone enter the room and instantly they sprung apart and Annie turned back towards the wall, letting the now cold water wash down her over heated body. “Hey, Mikasa.” Annie spoke up, knowing she was still close enough to hear. “About your question... I guess you could call me a devil.”

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, not bothering to spare Mikasa another glance as she left.

————

Two weeks.

Two extremely long weeks.

Annie tapped a pen against her lips as she looked to the side to check her phone for messages. Mikasa was busy, of course she was, she was working. Annie really should have been doing that too, her publisher had already bugged her a few times about her next book, but the inspiration was coming up dry with Mikasa gone.

She picked up her phone, unlocking it to look at the last picture she took of them, out by the lighthouse, one of her favorite spots, and Mikasa had kissed her cheek when the photo had been taken.

It was real, she reminded herself. It was real and once Mikasa was back, they would take more. There would be more evidence of her in her life. Annie would get a second toothbrush, would clear out some space in her closet, would make room for Mikasa to be a part of her life.

That’s what they were going to be, right? Annie suddenly started to worry because they never took the time to define what they were or if Mikasa would move in. They had both known each other for forever and yet barely any time at all. It was the strangest place to be in.

Then Annie received a text, just a simple few words.

_I miss you. Don’t worry too much._

Annie smiled, staring at words more than necessary before opening up her unfinished novel to type away, suddenly inspired to put a new twist on the end.

————

“So you and Mikasa?” Ymir’s voice sounded near Annie, a teasing note to her voice. Everyone else had left for breakfast already so at least Ymir was being discrete.

“What about us?” Annie looked back at Ymir with narrowed eyes as she pulled her jacket on over her shoulders.

“You were two seconds from ripping each other’s clothes off during your fight yesterday.” Ymir got right to the point so at least Annie could appreciate her directness. “My lesbian senses were going off like crazy.”

“Sounds like a problem Krista can help you with.” Annie brushed past Ymir to head off to breakfast when Ymir said something unexpected.

“Would it really be a good idea to get involved with her considering who you are?”

Annie froze in place, struck with fear. Had Ymir figured it out? She never considered the girl that perceptive. She turned quickly on her heel and looked at Ymir with wide eyes. Ymir just shrugged it off though, taking her cue to leave instead.

“Can’t keep Krista waiting.”

No matter where the warning sounded from, it was true. Annie couldn’t let that happen again, it had been too close to becoming something more.

————

I’m just here, imagining the faces of the other cadets while Mikannie are fighting. XD

I don’t know, that scene for me has always been about the Mikannie tension more than anything.

Like “teach me that move too” pssh

Mikasa, you just want Annie all over you. We are on to you.


	4. Stress Relief

“Are you kidding me? You dumb assholes!” Annie cried out, staring down at Marco’s fearful face, feeling sick to her stomach. They were so careless, talking like that around a nearby cadet.

“Reiner! A Titan! It’s coming this way!” Bertolt warned as he stood guard over the whole thing.

“Annie! Take off Marco’s vertical maneuvering gear!” Reiner ordered as he continued to restrain the freckled cadet. Marco looked so confused and scared, of course he would, he had just been betrayed by those he thought were friends. Especially Reiner, who acted so friendly with those in the 104th, and he was the one ordering Annie to leave him for dead.

“Why me? You two caused this! Have Bertolt do it!” She didn’t want to be involved in this, even though by just seeing it happen, she was complicit to the crime.

“No, you do it!”

“You haven’t given me a reason!”

The words that came out of Reiner’s mouth were like a punch in the face.

“You just risked your life to save Connie, didn’t you? Why would you put yourself in that kind of danger? Have you started to feel compassion for this evil race? Prove me wrong, right here!”

Annie’s eyes were wide in shock at his accusation because she knew he was right to some degree. She had grown attachments, some more than others, and she didn’t want to see them die. The more she saw of them, the more she realized they weren’t island devils. They were just people, trying to survive.

“If you say that you and your father, who is waiting for you to come home, are any different from this defiled race, then prove it now!”

Everything after that was a blur because Reiner exploited the one thing that would make her snap, the fact that failure meant she didn’t get to go home and see her father again. She grit her teeth, her hands shaking as she moved to remove Marco’s gear, trying to tune out his cries for mercy.

“Annie! Please stop! Why are you doing this?”

Why?

Why?

Why?

Annie looked up, seeing Reiner looking at her over Marco’s shoulder, daring her to back down. She wanted to punch him in the face but that would have to wait. There was a Titan approaching. They jumped from the roof and a safe distance away and watched as Marco’s final plea to talk things over was cut off by the titan’s hand closing around him and lifting him to close its jaws around him with the familiar sound of crushing bone.

————

Annie woke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt her stomach churn and she rushed to the bathroom to bend over the toilet and hurl.

She leaned over the toilet, her body shaking. She really didn’t feel good. Once she got her strength back enough, she pulled herself up and washed the awful taste of bile from her mouth. She shuffled back to the bedroom and collapsed into bed, throwing an arm over her forehead. It felt hot.

Great, she was sick.

She closed her eyes, not feeling well enough to sleep but not feeling ready to be fully awake. She must have drifted off again at some point because the next thing she knew, a gentle touch was ghosting over her forehead and Annie blinked open her eyes.

“Hey.” Mikasa’s voice reached her ears before she saw her and it immediately calmed her down.

“Mikasa...” Annie reached out for her, grabbing onto any part of her that she could reach.

“I’m here.” Mikasa leaned over to kiss her forehead so that Annie could hold her. “I’m home.”

Annie made a soft noise, burying her face in the other girl’s neck, mumbling something.

“Hm?”

Annie lifted her head a little so Mikasa could hear her better. “You’re home?”

Mikasa smiled, touching their noses together. “Am I rushing things?”

“Fuck, Mikasa. How many lifetimes were we apart? You could go faster for all I care.” Annie mumbled sleepily.

“You have a fever.” Mikasa pointed out, sitting up and moving to stand. “I’ll be right back.”

The next few days Mikasa was always replacing the cool towel on her head and making her soup until her fever broke and Annie started feeling better. She then curled Annie up in a blanket and cuddled her on the couch until Annie regained her strength. She couldn’t believe that Mikasa was spending her time off from work being her nurse.

“I ruined it. We could have had a vacation together.” Annie said, wiggling her way out of the blanket roll she was wrapped in. She was still feeling a little bit weak but she was doing better enough to move around more.

“I only care about spending time with you. I travel enough.” Mikasa followed Annie up just in case she got dizzy.

The amount of care Mikasa was taking with her warmed her heart, made her feel alive. Annie pulled Mikasa in close. She knew she could use a bath, she probably smelled like sick, but Mikasa didn’t seem to mind. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, moving together slowly as Annie let her hands travel underneath Mikasa’s shirt, working it up until they had to part enough to let it pass over her head.

“Let me thank you.” Annie insisted, brushing her lips over Mikasa’s neck. The taller girl shivered, her fingers fisting in Annie’s sweatshirt.

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Of course she would think about Annie’s well-being first. 

Annie smiled, cupping Mikasa’s cheek and drawing her in for another kiss. “You were gone for two weeks after I barely got a taste of you. Join me in a bath and let me show you how much I missed you.”

Mikasa bumped her nose against Annie’s, unable to resist such a tempting request. “Fine, but if you don’t feel well...”

“Mikasa.” Annie sighed, dragging Mikasa into the bathroom.

————

It hit her hard, the crushing reality of what they were involved in. Like looking at the corpses of the fallen trainees, barely out of childhood, knowing they were to blame for the devastation.

Annie tried to say sorry, but it fell on deaf ears. Who would be listening to her anyway? Who would even forgive her?

Then there was Eren, holder of the Attack Titan. They had to take him back. He had to be fed to a warrior candidate.

Whatever possible feelings Annie had for Mikasa had to be forgotten and buried, since their status as enemies had been solidified beyond what could be reconciled. If Annie kidnapped Eren, Mikasa would never forgive her.

It was that thought that ran through her head the day before the mission to intercept the scouting legion’s formation drill beyond the walls. Hitch had agreed to cover for her and had given her the case of the missing girl instead. It had taken the entire day to solve that case, had exhausted her and provided distraction for what laid ahead.

She came back to her bunk, finding a ribbon with a flower, an overly feminine accessory, definitely had to be one of Hitch’s. She was into those kinds of frivolous things. Annie looked up at the top bunk, seeing the sleeping girl with her back towards her. Then she saw the crumpled note and opened it.

_You’re not looking for that runaway girl, are you?_

_Well, whatever the case, it’s not my problem. If you want to meet guys, don’t you think you should at least wear something like this?_

_All of humanity is stunned by how unsexy you are._

_But whatever, it’s not my problem._

Annie flattened the letter and put it with the ribbon inside her desk drawer, tucked away safely. She headed into the showers, washing away the last of her doubts and reminding herself of her goal, of her mission to return home and to see her father again. That was her only purpose.

_Even if every other creature comes to hate you..._

_Your father is on your side..._

_So promise me, please come back._

She couldn’t let anyone get in her way. She would return to her home town no matter what.

Annie returned to her room, towel drying her hair. The moonlight streamed in through the room and Hitch’s hair seemed to glow in its light. It wasn’t the same as her, it wasn’t Mikasa. She didn’t hold the same grace and power but she was beautiful nonetheless and Annie was lonely.

Annie hesitated, eyes drifting towards the ladder leading up to Hitch’s bunk. It was possible that she wouldn’t be coming back.

She could lose herself in a moment of weakness because Hitch probably wouldn’t care, right? She might even push her away.

Annie moved before she could think too much about it, climbing up to the top bunk, the mattress shifting under the movements. She drew the curtain closed around the top level, blocking out the light from the window.

Hitch shifted in bed, opening her eyes. “Who’s there?”

Annie crawled closer, sitting on Hitch’s hips. “Humanity’s unsexiest.”

Hitch tensed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Something about the way Annie spoke gave her the impression that Annie came to her with a certain intent. Annie didn’t do things like that.

Annie leaned over Hitch, bracing herself over the other girl, inches between them. Hitch stared, eyes wide, before her hands moved to settle on Annie’s thighs, a small indication that she wasn’t opposed to what was happening.

Annie closed the remaining distance between them, giving in to the dark side of herself, connecting their lips in a kiss. Hitch’s hands tightened on her thighs, gasping against Annie’s lips in a mix of surprise and excitement. Annie deepened the kiss at the sound, kissing harder against the yielding soft lips. Hitch shivered, sliding her hands up Annie’s thighs to grab her backside, taking Annie by surprise at her sudden boldness.

Hitch licked Annie’s lips, pressing forward to invade her mouth, taking control. Annie let her because she didn’t have any experience with it. Hitch rolled them over and pressed right up against Annie, their limbs tangling as they continued their exploration of each other’s mouths.

“Annie, I didn’t know you liked girls.” Hitch purred, cupping the blonde’s cheek, looking into the icy blue depths. “I would have kissed you sooner.”

Annie stared back, not as comfortable with the talking part. Talking meant attachments.

“This is just stress relief.” Annie admitted, quietly observing Hitch’s reaction.

Hitch smirked at Annie’s words and moved back in, spreading kisses down Annie’s neck. “I get it, keep it casual. I’m still going to enjoy seeing another side of you.” She slipped her hand between Annie’s legs, rubbing the front of her shorts.

Annie bit her lip, wondering if it was going too far. She closed her eyes, searching out Hitch’s lips again as she parted her legs enough to give Hitch room to work. It wasn’t love but it was warm and the touch made her forget for a moment.

She muffled her sounds against Hitch’s lips, remembering how annoying it had been for her to listen to Ymir and Krista, hoping they were being discreet enough not to be noticed.

She woke up early enough to extract herself from Hitch’s hold, though the taller girl mumbled a protest, tightening her hold around Annie’s waist. Annie looked down at her peaceful face, feeling a wave of regret.

Hitch blinked open light green eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. “I may have been wrong about you being unsexy.” She whispered, running her hand over Annie’s bare chest.

Annie snorted softly, grabbing for her shirt. “I have to go. Remember to cover for me.”

A hint of disappointment flashed over Hitch’s face before she hid it. “Whatever you ungrateful brat. I hope the guy you’re meeting doesn’t disappoint you after last night.”

Annie slipped her shorts back on, her own neutral mask taking over. “Bye, Hitch.” It could very well be her last farewell. Hitch stopped Annie by grabbing her arm.

“Seriously consider wearing something cute. You have a lot of potential.” Hitch said, leaning over to press a parting kiss on Annie’s lips.

————

The soapy water slid down Mikasa’s bare skin as Annie rolled her tongue around the hard nub of her nipple, drawing a shuddering breath from her girlfriend. Annie smiled against her, working her thigh between Mikasa’s legs to rock and back forth against her sex. Her hands fisted in the firm mounds of Mikasa’s ass, using her hold as leverage to rock Mikasa against her.

Mikasa’s breaths were quick and uneven, her head falling back against the edge of the tub.

Perhaps they had gotten too distracted with each other to really focus on cleaning. Not that either minded.

Annie sucked on the nipple, teeth lightly scraping and Mikasa jerked, grinding harder on Annie’s thigh. The water splashed over the sides of the tub with the movement but they didn’t mind that either.

“Ah, A-Annie...” Mikasa gasped, grabbing on to the blonde and shuddering as she came, her hips continuing to rock out her orgasm.

Annie sighed in content, spreading kisses over Mikasa’s cheeks and lips. “Again?” Annie suggested, pushing herself up out of the water and enjoying the way Mikasa’s eyes immediately ran over her wet body in admiration.

“Yes.” Mikasa answered, gaze darkening in want.

Annie grabbed Mikasa’s hand, hauling her up out of the tub and the two barely made it to the bed, Annie climbing on top of Mikasa’s still dripping wet body to attach their lips together again, muffling the sounds of her moans as Annie rubbed her thumb around Mikasa’s clit, gradually adding more and more pressure until her fingers buried themselves between the folds, diving into the hidden warmth to curl into the inviting cavern. She pressed into the spot, loving the way the muscles tensed and convulsed around the digits, revealing how successful her ministrations were in getting Mikasa worked up again.

“Move in, I need you here.” Annie whispered, knowing she might be exploiting some vulnerabilities while she was drawing Mikasa’s pleasure out in slow, deliberate strokes of her fingers. Mikasa shook in her arms, her lips parted in awe.

“Yes, yes...” Mikasa panted in response, hips continuing to give automatic little thrusts against Annie’s hand.

Pleased with the response, Annie licked a long line up Mikasa’s throat, biting down again into the flesh enough to set her off again. Mikasa released a series of stuttering moans, her head falling back against the bed as the aftershocks wore off.

“I could ask you anything now and you would agree, wouldn’t you?” Annie teased, feeling a bit of a power trip at the ease of which she was convincing Mikasa to stay.

Mikasa managed a small glare, though it lacked the usual fire. She was too sated and content to be upset.

“Are you trying to manipulate me, Leonhart? You know if I’m agreeing, it was already something I wanted anyway.”

Annie felt her heart swell, warmth filling her chest. She loved her so much.

She sunk down between Mikasa’s legs and turned her head, leaving a series of licks and bites up her thighs. Mikasa trembled, pushing herself up on her elbows.

“Again?”

“Maybe I’m insatiable too.” Annie replied, dropping down to lick a long line over Mikasa’s entrance and up to circle around her clit.

Mikasa made a choked noise, her hand automatically gravitating towards those blonde locks, fisting and encouraging Annie to absolutely wreck her again. It would never be enough, even a million lifetimes wouldn’t stop her from growing weak at her touch, at the way those pale blue eyes stared at her like she was the only thing that mattered.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually ups the rating because I am trash for mikannie smut*
> 
> I have a lot going on with chronic pain lately and I had a busy work schedule so I hope this wasn’t terrible. The hitchannie part was also inspired by lost girls manga.


	5. The Point of No Return

Wide brown eyes blinked back at her, a slurping sound disturbing the silence between them as Mikasa’s younger brother drank his smoothie across from Annie. The fifteen year old had scruffy brown hair and glasses and wore an oversized Spider-Man hoodie.

“What are you doing here?” Annie asked, lifting her own cup to her lips. She had taken him to the cafe after he showed up at her door unannounced. Mikasa was out doing the grocery shopping since she was the better cook out of the two of them. Unsurprising, since she excelled at everything.

“Since Mikasa is moving in with you, I wanted to see if you were worthy. Why is my sister in your book?” Haru asked, finally cutting to the chase. He eyed Annie with suspicion. “And well, you are too. I wouldn’t be weirded out as much but clearly you had something going on with her in the book. Are you dating?”

“Yes.” Annie answered with a small shrug. “Mikasa and I go way back. I thought she wouldn’t mind if I borrowed her name for the book.”

“Hm.” Haru frowned, stirring his straw around in his drink. “It was a pretty cool story. They should make it into a tv show or movie.”

“Definitely not a movie.” Annie was reluctant to give the rights out to anyone who could skew the story from what it was, to distort the reality of the hell they suffered.

“Video game?” Haru ventured to ask, clearly a fan of the idea.

“Do you think it would be fun to fight titans?” Annie raised a brow as he nodded enthusiastically.

“I would be just a good as Mikasa!” He stuck out his chest confidently, grinning.

Annie snorted softly, shaking her head. “Possibly. You are an Ackerman.”

Haru beamed at the confirmation that he was something special and he continued to sip the rest of his smoothie, apparently satisfied with Annie’s answers. Annie didn’t consider herself much of a kid person but Mikasa’s brother wasn’t too bad. His personality was nothing like hers but he was old enough to hold an intelligent conversation and he was definitely more on the nerdy side, ranting to her at length about his theories for how her second book would end.

Annie just listened in amused silence until Mikasa was able to join them.

“Has he talked your ear off yet?” Mikasa asked, taking the seat next to Annie and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Almost.” Annie replied, hiding her laughter behind her hand. “How are you two related?”

“I think we were given opposite genes.” Mikasa reached over to ruffle Haru’s wild hair, only worsening the situation. Haru pouted, trying to smooth the mess down as if he had cared what it looked like to begin with.

“You were the practice pancake.” Haru was also a bit of a brat and Mikasa tossed a straw at his head.

————

It was easier to squish them like bugs when their faces were unfamiliar, their forms so much smaller in comparison to her 15m class Titan form. She swatted them like flies, their bodies hitting the ground like ragdolls, a sense of detachment settling in as she ran towards her goal. Kidnapping Eren was the only thing that mattered, she remind herself over and over.

Her thunderous steps knocked over one of the tiny soldiers and knocked his hood over his face. It wasn’t likely Eren in that position of the formation but something told Annie to check the face. She stopped, reaching down to gently lift the hood off his head.

Wide cerulean eyes met hers and she paused, the words echoing in her mind.

_“Annie...you’re actually pretty nice.”_

Armin had said those words to her when he revealed his choice to join the Survey Corps. She wasn’t sure if he truly thought she was a nice person or if he said it to prompt her to reconsider her actions. If Mikasa had picked up on things being off about her, then surely Armin could too.

Regardless, no one had ever called her nice before and Annie couldn’t bring herself to hurt someone who had. She dropped the hood from her grasp, moving to rise back to her full height, continuing her path of destruction.

_Sorry to let you down, Armin. I’m not a nice person._

Though it became apparent that despite being physically weak, Armin really did have guts. He followed behind the Female Titan alongside Jean and Reiner, planning to slow her down. Of course they didn’t realize that Reiner was going to relay Eren’s location in the formation to her.

Annie knocked Armin from his horse, sending him flying into the ground and his hood fell back to reveal his bloodied face. Annie paused, kneeling down to check on him because she wasn’t going to kill him, that much she had determined. He likely wouldn’t last long in the Regiment but it wouldn’t be by her hand that he would meet his end.

Seeing that his wounds were minor, she turned her attention on Jean, who had initiated an attack. Who would have thought the selfish and cowardly cadet who had been so determined to head to the interior would be facing off with her.

She swatted at him and dislodged his hooks, her hand reaching to protect the nape of her neck. Before she could do any harm, Armin’s yells interrupted her train of thought, causing her to freeze.

“Jean! Get revenge!”

Annie glanced at Armin out of the corner of her eye, his words causing her to lose focus.

“Avenge those poor bastards who rushed to an early grave on the right flank! Because she **killed them!** ”

Armin continued to yell, seeing that his words had the desired effect. She knew he was playing mental games with her but she was falling for it anyway. Perhaps it was because he knew exactly what would hurt, would remind her of her actions.

“She’s the one who trampled my best friend! I saw him sticking to the bottom of her foot!”

No, she couldn’t have already killed Eren. Armin was bluffing.

Reiner used that moment to stage an attack to pull her back into the mission. She was grateful to him in that moment because Armin almost had her. She needed that wake up call to get her head back in the game and to focus on retrieving the Attack Titan.

————

Every Friday night, they had the routine of having Haru over for movie nights so that he could get to see his sister and Annie didn’t mind him coming over. The kid was a fantastic baker and made treats every time he visited. He was in the process of decorating a batch of sweet potato cupcakes with toasted marshmallow frosting when Annie snagged one from the counter.

She bit into it, curious to see if the flavors would translate well into a cupcake and she was floored. She could understand then why Sasha lost her mind over food.

“Good, isn’t it?” Haru grinned, grabbing another one to hand to her since he knew she would want more anyway.

“This is amazing. You need your own bakery.” She replied around a mouthful of cake and frosting.

Mikasa made a soft sound of amusement, moving over to wipe some frosting off Annie’s lips.

“You should have been there for the early days when he first started watching that British Baking Show. He’s come a long way.”

Haru stuck his tongue out at Mikasa, handing her a cupcake too but making sure to dab the frosting on her nose. “It will all pay off when I make the wedding cake for you and Annie.”

Annie choked on her cupcake and Mikasa reached over, gently patting her back. The atmosphere definitely was uncomfortable after that.

“Did I say something wrong?” Haru mouthed to Mikasa while Annie was still gathering her composure again.

“Annie’s been married before.” Mikasa answered calmly. Annie shot her a warning look because if Haru looked into it, there would be no record of it in that lifetime.

“What? Really?” Haru’s eyes widened, realizing he touched on a sore subject. “Sorry, I guess it didn’t end well.”

Annie stared at the ground, mouth going dry. Could they even tell Haru the truth? That the words she wrote were their past? He would think they were insane.

“Let’s go pick out a movie.” Mikasa gently urged Annie to leave the kitchen with her, leaving Haru to finish decorating the cupcakes. Annie wordlessly followed, lost in her own thoughts.

————

She had underestimated them, the Survey Corps had prepared for her and were skilled, but she was still determined not to give up. One after the other, she killed off each of Squad Levi until she heard the roar of outrage from Eren’s transformed Titan form.

Perfect.

She knew how to fight Eren, since they had sparred often enough together for her to know how to take him down. She was still healing from the attacks though and her range of motion was limited, as well as her visibility, so she had to tire him out first. She had to get him to injure himself to a level where they were more equal.

Eren was being fueled by rage, his animalistic roars revealing how much she had awoken the real beast inside, the side of Eren that was completely unhinged and blinded by his hostility. Though it gave him the drive to act, it was ultimately his biggest weakness.

Annie exploited it, her head moving out of the way each time Eren’s Titan swung for her head, his hands splintering and crushing under the force of his blows.

He was losing it, his emotions clouding his judgement enough to miss the way Annie was healing faster than his hands.

_That’s what attachments do to you, Eren. They distract you._

She moved before he had time to realize what was happening, dislodging the Attack Titan and sending him flying into a tree.

His retaliation was swift and determined, his fist flying into her face. He knocked her down and her eyes grew wide because Eren must have held back when he faced her before. He was definitely channeling his wrath in a way that had Annie second guessing how well she knew Eren’s skills. Perhaps she had underestimated him after all.

The grappling continued until Annie reached her limit, kicking through a tree and knocking offthe Attack Titan’s head. It was time, no more fighting. She needed to grab him and run.

Opening her mouth wide, she ripped off the nape and revealed Eren’s human form for the taking. Just as she closed her mouth around him to carry him away, she heard her voice.

“Eren!” Mikasa’s cry sounded from the trees as she sped towards them.

Of course she would come to his aid at the sound of his Titan’s roars. It was the face off that Annie was dreading the most. She started running before the shock could catch up with Mikasa, knowing that once Mikasa started coming after her, she was truly in for it.

“Give Eren back!” Mikasa screamed, spiraling through the air to cut anywhere she could to weaken the Titan holding Eren captive.

Annie swatted at Mikasa but it lacked the same murderous intent that she had swung at the other members of the Survey Corps with. She didn’t want to actually hurt her.

She couldn’t.

“Give him back!” Mikasa had cut her down to the ground, she was no longer able to run. She hardened her hand to protect her nape, knowing Mikasa would go in for the kill next.

The blades shattered and Mikasa retreated to a near by tree, stunned. “Why? Why can’t my blade go through?”

Annie turned her head to look at Mikasa, watching her as her eyes set with determination.

“He’s alive! He has to be alive!” Mikasa clicked new blades into place, preparing for her next attack. “No matter where she goes, I’ll kill her. I’ll slice up her body and drag you out of that filthy place!”

Annie felt a chill down her spine at those words. That was it, they had crossed into the territory of enemies. She couldn’t let herself be weak to the questions of what if’s or if things were different.

“I’m sorry, Eren! Just hold on a little longer!”

Annie swung her arm around, smacking the tree where Mikasa was anchored, though she knew the other girl would be able to jump out of the way in time.

Would Mikasa be her downfall? Because she couldn’t bring herself to actually hurt her or because Mikasa didn’t have any qualms about killing her?

Healed enough to move again, Annie started running. Her energy was dwindling, she knew she was running out of time.

They were following, of course they were and Captain Levi had joined Mikasa in her pursuit. She saw through their plan as soon as it started, Mikasa traveling up ahead of her, trying to distract her. She heard the swoosh of the ODM gear from above and turned in time to swing at Levi. He spiraled up her arm, effectively cutting through muscles and tendons and the blades lodged themselves in her eyes, cutting off her vision.

It was like a hurricane of blades whipping through the air, cutting her down to the ground. If she thought Mikasa was a formidable opponent, then Levi was even more intimidating. He had far more experience fighting Titans and even after the loss of his squad mates, he wasn’t losing his composure.

Annie sat there in a panic as her limbs were rendered useless.

Then she felt it, the hook lodging into her nape and her hand shot up automatically to knock the attacker away. She wasn’t sure who was attacking with her loss of sight but she guessed it was Mikasa, since Levi’s yell of protest seemed to indicate that was not the purpose of their attack.

Then the blades cut through her jaw, causing it to fall open and reveal Eren resting in in her mouth, alive and unharmed.

They took him and left her there, likely deciding that returning with Eren safely back in their possession took precedence over killing Annie. She was left in the forest, limbs steaming as she waited for her body to heal.

It would take all the effort she had left to make it back to the walls. She had failed, which only meant she would have to do it all again.

Tears streamed down the face of her Titan, echoing her own despair. She didn’t want to do it again.

By the time that Annie made it back to the room, Hitch had passed out in exhaustion, unable to stay up long enough to inquire about how Annie’s supposed “date” had gone. Annie slid into bed, only having the energy to shed her jacket and drop it on the floor.

The noises of the bed springs creaking as she crawled into bed must have been a giveaway that she was back, because she soon heard rustling from the top bunk.

“Annie?”

Annie didn’t reply.

Hitch shifted and crawled down the ladder, observing her roommate in the darkness. Annie’s eyes were swollen from crying and she looked despondent and hollow.

“Oh, Annie.” Hitch crawled across the bed, burrowing herself under the covers without invitation and pulling the small blonde against her chest. “Did he hurt you? Did he break your heart?”

The hold was definitely too familiar and she shouldn’t allow it. That same weakness that had taken over the night before gnawed at her resolve again because how many times in her life had she been held? Really held?

Perhaps that’s why she was so physical when she fought because it was an aspect of her life that was like an empty void.

Her body shook with emotion because she couldn’t cry anymore but she was overwhelmed. She buried her face in Hitch’s neck, breathing in the light floral scent and releasing it in a shaky breath.

Hitch stroked her hair, the tenderness in her touch breaking down Annie’s barriers.

Annie fisted her hands in Hitch’s nightshirt and wrapped herself like a koala around her taller roommate, making small, gasping sounds because she was suddenly struggling to breathe normally as the stress of the day rolled over her, the grief at having killed so many by her own hands, betraying her former comrades and putting them in danger and finally...her failure to complete her mission.

She made a strangled noise against Hitch’s neck.

“Annie! What’s wrong, talk to me!” Hitch tried to pull back to look at Annie’s face but she wouldn’t let her.

“Just...stay.” She whispered, shifting to tuck her head under Hitch’s chin.

Hitch’s gaze softened in an affectionate tenderness because it was the most vulnerable Annie had ever been with her, even more so than when she had her laid naked on the sheets.

“Fine, but if he hurt you then I will kick his ass.” She kissed the top of Annie’s head, already knowing that Annie was more than capable of kicking asses herself. That didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the fact that Hitch wanted to protect her.

Annie quietly mused to herself how she had gotten called “nice” by Armin and Hitch was getting protective and clingy.

She didn’t deserve any of it. At least Mikasa was responding in a way that made sense.

She recalled the look in those grey eyes when she came at her, feeling the ache in her chest.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is so flippin adorable, I want to put him in my pocket.
> 
> The next chapter will pretty intense too, since “Annie...Fall” is coming up. I hope you guys like my spin on the events in the manga. I’m contemplating the next chapter to be entirely a flashback since there’s a lot happening surrounding Annie being captured.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you guys!


	6. Falling for You

When morning came, Annie found herself alone in the bed. She was still exhausted but the sun streaming in the window indicated that she had slept in for too long. Hitch hadn’t bothered to wake her up or assumed that she needed the rest. Annie pushed herself out of bed anyway, getting ready for the day. She walked down the stairs, late for the line up.

She caught Hitch’s eye, the other girl’s playful smile making an appearance.

“You’re _finally_ up. You look so totally scary when you’re asleep that I couldn’t wake you up. Sorry, Annie.” Even though she was apologizing, Annie knew there was nothing truly apologetic in Hitch’s tone.

“You’ve been slacking off lately.” Marlowe added, sounding judgmental. He always thought Hitch and Annie never took things seriously enough.

Annie’s eyes continued to look hollow and distant though, still feeling the heavy burden of blood guilt on her shoulders. Too many emotions had flooded her senses the day before and she couldn’t handle any more stress.

“What’s this? Are you mad already?” Hitch asked, though what she was really asking was if Annie was still upset about the day prior.

Annie fell into line, quickly tuning them all out as they continued to talk about her like she wasn’t there.

As soon as they were given their assignments though, she tuned back into reality, the words Scout Regiment, catching her attention. They were supposed to act as military escorts to the group as they passed through the city.

She was definitely feeling it, the tension and unease, like something was never going to be the same again after that day and she even spoke up when Marlowe went on his tangent. The words tumbled out one after another and in the end they would all be pointless but perhaps there was a part of her that just wanted to be a normal person. Perhaps then she could forget about the weight on her shoulders of the task she failed to accomplish.

When she saw Armin in the alleyway, she knew for sure that it was over for her.

He whispered her name, beckoning her. It wasn’t hard to see through him, his friendly greeting still didn’t hide his unease. Especially when she questioned him about his disguise.

The plea to help Eren escape too, purely ridiculous. She knew that it made no sense for them to carry out a plan the way Armin described. He was far too smart for that.

She wanted to walk away, to pretend that Armin hadn’t approached her with the intent to deceive her, to trap her.

But he somehow knew how to get to her again.

“Annie! Please!” He begged, growing desperate. “At this rate, Eren will be killed! These guys are trying to save themselves but they’re heading down a path that will doom humanity!”

She heard him take a step forward behind her, but it wasn’t a threat, it never was with him.

“I know what I’m saying isn’t convincing, but all I have left is one big gamble.”

He went on to give an excuse that he needed a someone from the military police to help him, but they both knew it could only be her. Because the big gamble wasn’t if they could get Eren to safety, it was if Annie was the Female Titan or not.

She looked over her shoulder, eyes downcast. “Do I really look like such a good person to you?”

“A good person?” Armin repeated. “I don’t really like that phrase. I don’t think everyone can act in a way that benefits everyone. Even if you are useful to one person, you might be a bad person to someone else. If you don’t help us...you would be a bad person to me.”

She knew that it was all a lie, that she wasn’t a good person to Armin whether she went or not, the blood count was too high on her name and it would only get worse.

There was no benefit to her to follow and yet if she didn’t, what if they just ambushed her later anyway? They had to have enough evidence against her that they would even try something like that so she was damned either way.

The ring came out of her pocket, the glint of metal reminding her of the day Mikasa returned it to her and questioned her about its use.

The day had come where she needed to use it.

“Fine, I’m in.” She gave in, following Armin like a pig to the slaughter.She wasn’t exactly sure why she gave in, maybe a part of her hoped that she was wrong or that even if it were a trap, she could fight her way out.

The four of them walked together down the street and even though Eren and Armin distracted themselves from the uncomfortable atmosphere by talking about Jean posing as Eren, the cold mask on Mikasa’s face was a dead giveaway if nothing else.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t normally quiet with a tendency towards being cold, but it was the kind of quiet a predator would get before attacking its prey.

She wouldn’t go easy on Annie and Annie knew that.

The reached the entrance to the underground, a perfect spot to ambush a Titan shifter. She froze in place, all of her suspicions confirmed with that detail.

“Oh! Here it is! We’re going through here.” Armin explained that they were the ruins of a planned underground city and that it was safer to move underground, as if that would convince her to follow them.

Annie stood rooted to the spot, the pain setting in her chest. She was going to have to fight her way out. She didn’t anticipate that she would have to kill and hurt people again so soon after trying to kidnap Eren.

“Hm? Annie?” They turned to look at her, as if they couldn’t understand why she wasn’t going with them.

Underneath Armin’s facade was fear. Eren was annoyed, probably still in denial. Mikasa was ice cold, face set in a neutral expression.

“What’s the matter with you? Don’t tell me you are afraid of small, dark places.” Eren asked, mocking her but also desperate to be wrong.

“I am. I doubt a brave, suicidal blockhead like you could ever understand the feelings of a feeble maiden like me.” The mocking was returned in kind, the tension heightening in the air.

“There’s nothing feeble about a maiden who can flip a man through the air.” Eren scoffed, turning back around. “Stop being stupid, we need to hurry!”

“No, I’m not going. We go above ground or I don’t help.”It was a pointless game they were playing, they didn’t trust her enough to travel above ground and she wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“STOP MESSING AROUND!” Eren yelled, desperation edging into his voice. His eyes were wide, pleading. It was almost sweet that he didn’t want her to be the Female Titan, even though he had been ready to kill her in the forest.

“Eren! Don’t yell!” Mikasa chastised, speaking up though she had been quiet through most of it. The fact that she broke her facade to show emotion to him, to give attention to Eren, made something snap within Annie.

“Why shouldn’t he, Mikasa?” Annie watched as Mikasa’s eyes widened in response to her personally using her name. She wasn’t completely unaffected by Annie. It was enough.

She turned, surveying the empty street. “I’m not sure why, but I haven’t seen a single person around here for a while.”

Armin looked like he had on the field where Annie had lifted his hood as the Female Titan.

“Sheesh, Armin, that really hurts. When did you start looking at me like that?”

When did you figure it out?

“Annie, why did you have Marco’s vertical maneuvering gear? He fixed even the smallest scratches and dents, I even helped him with it.”

Annie looked away because it hurt to remember, she could still see his face to clearly, terrified and confused, streaming with tears. One of the many faces that would haunt her until she died.

“Oh, I just...found it.” Her voice wasn’t as strong as she would like it to be.

“So those two Titans that were captured... you killed them?”

“Maybe. But if you thought that a month ago, why didn’t you do anything then?” Annie asked, because none of it made sense. Why Armin would keep taunting her with words like nice or good person, why he would hold back from revealing his suspicions.

“Even now I can’t believe it. Maybe I made a mistake somewhere. I want to think I did.” Armin was shaking, clearly struggling with his own internal battle. “What about you, Annie? It’s because you didn’t kill me then that all of this is happening now.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Annie dwelling in her moment of weakness. As much as she had tried, she couldn’t view them as the enemy, not really. Even with undoubtedly an army of soldiers waiting to attack, even though they probably hated her.

Attachments had formed anyway.

“Listen, Annie! There’s still a chance! That you’re an idiot with bad timing who is just playing along as part of some sick joke! You can prove it by coming underground! Just come here!” Eren was loud again, crying out to her as if he wished it weren’t true more then maybe it could change reality.

“I can’t go down there. I couldn’t become a soldier.” Annie still couldn’t meet their eyes, the pleas just dug the knife of betrayal deeper because maybe if she hadn’t been born on the wrong side of the ocean she could have been friends with them.

“I thought I told you, enough with the damn jokes!”

“Come talk to us, Annie! We can still talk this over!”

Annie felt the words echo in her head, Marco’s plea to talk things over.

“Enough.” Mikasa’s voice was firm, not overly loud but commanding her own power. She pulled off the coat hiding her gear, tearing down any pretenses.

“I can’t listen to any more. It’s pointless.” She drew one of her blades out, facing Annie with the kind of intensity that Annie expected from her. “I’ll slice you to shreds again, Female Titan.”

While Armin and Eren couldn’t accept reality, Mikasa had already established long ago where Annie stood with her. She wasn’t going to beg for her to deny the truth, she wasn’t going to get emotional about it.

Annie felt hysterical laughter bubble up from her throat but even though she was laughing, it hurt. Because Mikasa was the only one who really saw her for what she was.

“Armin, I guess you were lucky I could be a good person to you. It looks like your gamble paid off for now, but this is where mine begins...”

She knew she was bordering on the line of hysteria by the time she lifted a hand towards her lips, pretending to take a bite.

Just like that, the actions followed as predicted: Armin shot a flare and the hiding soldiers came out of hiding to restrain her. Even with the gag in her mouth, she met Mikasa’s gaze as she flicked the hook on the ring. Mikasa’s eyes went wide as the full story became apparent to her. That was the moment where hand to hand combat wouldn’t be enough.

Perhaps she took that moment to make her intent known so that Mikasa would act accordingly.

She watched as Mikasa grabbed on to Eren and Armin, dragging them off to safety as she sliced her hand and transformed, sending the soldiers restraining her flying to their deaths.

————

She was almost there, her fingers digging into the wall as she pulled her herself up towards freedom. She did care if she returned home a failure, she just wanted to go home.

_I don’t want to fight anymore._

She had never felt anything so strongly before in her life.

_I don’t want to fight any of you anymore._

The end was in sight, once she was over the wall she could make a run for it.

Then, like an angel of death, Mikasa swung through the air, her blades cutting off her fingers. She swung to the side, the ground coming into view below as she looked down at her ultimate defeat.

Mikasa’s gaze was fierce, determined to bring Annie to ruin. Annie could only helplessly watch as her life hung in the balance, at the mercy of Mikasa Ackerman.

She felt her heart pound hard in her chest, the sound deafening in the moment she dangled off the wall. Then in another swift swoosh, her remaining fingers were sliced off, the weight of gravity sending her plummeting towards the unforgiving ground.

Mikasa followed her in her fall for a moment, landing gracefully on Annie’s nose, just long enough to meet her eyes.

“Annie, fall.”

Cold, unforgiving. Annie had met her judgement and she knew what it was to be figuratively stabbed through the heart as soon as Mikasa pushed off her and let her fall the rest of the way to the ground.

She was trapped and pinned down as soon as she hit the ground and Annie didn’t even have the will to fight anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she awaited the inevitable.

She had never felt so alone before and she knew she wouldn’t be able to go home, to say goodbye to her father.

Instead, she was in a foreign place, surrounded by those that hated her.

_Annie, what I did was wrong._

_I’m not going to ask you to forgive me after all that’s happened._

_There’s one thing...just one thing..._

_I want to ask of you._

_I don’t care if you make the entire world your enemy. Even if every other creature comes to hate you, your father will always be on your side._

_So please, promise me that you will come back!_

As her body was exposed from the nape of the Titan, the hardened shell of her crystal cage began to form around her. She cut herself off from the rest of the world as a last ditch effort to protect herself from the pain.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip the fighting because we all know how it went. I felt like it was probably getting long and boring anyway, with all the same dialogue being used. I hope it was at least emotionally moving to see Annie’s POV on things because I know there wasn’t really any Mikannie in this chapter. The next chapter will be told from Mikasa’s standpoint during Annie’s crystallized phase as well as some other surprises.


	7. Play Pretend

For their year anniversary, they had finally taken the time to get away together and rented a secluded cabin by a lake. Something about it reminded Mikasa of their days living in the cabin with the Scouts. The nostalgia took over for a minute as they unloaded the car and brought their bags inside. Mikasa stepped over to the row of windows in the main room that overlooked the lake, lost in her thoughts.

“Hey, everything alright?” Annie paused behind her, watching that wistful look on her face.

“I’m just missing them.” Mikasa whispered, holding her hand out to Annie. “But if we had a second chance then they have to be somewhere too, hopefully living happier lives.”

Annie took Mikasa’s hand, a small smile touching her face because that was a beautiful way to look at everything and Annie hoped that too.

“I know I am.” Annie said, standing up on her tip toes to kiss Mikasa’s cheek.

Mikasa gave her a look that was so soft and tender that it froze her in place. It was probably the most emotionally honest she had been since confessing her love to Mikasa but that had been said before they had the chance to get to know this version or each other.

“Annie.”

Annie blushed at her tone of voice, suddenly feeling shy.

“Anyway, I have to finish putting away the bags.” She mumbled, moving to grab them again when Mikasa scooped her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. She spent her time kissing Annie, tracing her features with her lips and traveling down the pale column of her neck, her fingers absently smoothing through soft blonde strands until Annie felt so content and relaxed that she started to close her eyes.

“I’m happy too.” Mikasa said quietly, drawing her girlfriend against her chest to hold her.

————

It was after the meeting with Kiyomi Azumabito about Zeke’s plan for the rumbling that Historia had requested Mikasa’s presence. It had been some time since Ymir’s passing and the absence, in combination with the discovery of Mikasa’s royal line, had prompted her to ask for Mikasa to stay behind.

Mikasa complied, they were friends and Historia was still her queen. Historia was obviously distressed by her situation but the smile she had given Mikasa earlier had been enough to show that the girl she had been, before her responsibilities weighed her down, was still there.

“Are you alright?” Mikasa asked, stepping into Historia’s chambers, watching the queen’s silhouette against the window.

Historia placed her hand against the window pane, no longer needing to pretend because it was Mikasa and she could be real with her.

“No.”

Mikasa watched her sympathetically, stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t been in Historia’s position before, no matter what her lineage was, having the fate of all your people’s lives on your shoulders was not an easy thing to carry.

“I’m losing myself. I was Krista before and I tried to a be a person everyone liked and then I only had a chance to be myself for a little while until I had to be a ruler. I can’t be both.” Historia closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. She knew there was nothing that could be done, she had to do it.

“And I miss her.” She didn’t have to say her name, Mikasa would know. She didn’t ever have to put on any pretenses with Ymir, they both had accepted and encouraged each other to be their true selves, no matter how ugly the desires of their heart were. That kind of acceptance was hard to come by.

Mikasa tilted her head, feeling her own heart ache because a similar sense of responsibility kept her from the desires of her own heart. Annie could very well never wake again.

“Then when we are together, let’s pretend we don’t have to be anything else but ourselves.” Mikasa spoke softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Historia’s neck. Historia shook, holding back tears. Mikasa understood her and that was enough.

She turned around, going up on her tip toes to give Mikasa a real kiss, their lips connecting and Mikasa’s strong arms hooking around her to hold her in place. To ease the height difference, Mikasa lifted Historia up and pressed her against the wall. Historia could taste the saltiness of her tears seeping between their lips but she felt lighter, giving in to the desire to be held again.

“Are you sure?” Mikasa asked, parting from Historia’s lips briefly to look into those endless blue depths to make sure she was fully consenting.

Historia nodded, grabbing Mikasa’s face in her hands. “I trust you, Mikasa. Please let me escape for a little while.”

Mikasa’s eyes softened and she nudged the side of Historia’s face with her nose. “Tell me how you want it, your majesty.”

“Call me Historia. Or Annie. I don’t care.” Mikasa’s eyes went wide and she jerked back at the queen’s words.

Historia smiled knowingly, placing a kiss on Mikasa’s nose. “We’re both going to pretend we’re with someone else. I didn’t figure there was much point in pretending otherwise.”

Mikasa looked away, fighting her own impulse to get choked up because she hadn’t realized that Historia knew her secret. She hid her emotion in fisting her hand in Historia’s hair and kissing her hard, eyes squeezing shut.

The following moments were a blur of rustling fabric and soft whispers and all Mikasa could coherently think of was another set of blue eyes and blonde hair. The both of them were so small, so delicate compared to Mikasa’s larger and more muscular form. The contrast fed her hunger, her thoughts lost in the idea that Annie was below her, submitting to the worship of her mouth and tongue as Mikasa sucked and bit at the smooth column of flesh, ignoring the fact that the voice was decidedly not Annie’s. She didn’t care, she needed to feel something, anything.

The marks from the omni-directional gear had long faded, Historia’s skin feeling more like silk than the rougher, scarred skin of Mikasa’s own. She spread milky thighs, settling between them, still fully clothed. She rested her forehead against Historia’s, their breath mingling as she smoothed her fingers over the petite girl’s sides. She had never done anything with anyone before and she knew Historia was experienced.

Sensing the hesitation, Historia smiled softly, taking Mikasa’s hands and setting them over her small breasts, encouraging her to touch and explore. Mikasa curled her fingers, massaging the soft mounds and kissing Historia again, her eyes sliding closed. Her own mind traitorously took her back to the time in the showers with the hot water pounding down on them while piercing blue eyes stared at her, small hand on the back of her neck. A wave of intense yearning curled in her gut like one of Annie’s kicks. She had wanted then, so much to have taken a taste but it had never happened again.

The surge of desire boiled in her veins and had her gripping more firmly, turning her movements more aggressive. She hungrily pressed harder against Historia’s lips, shoving her tongue past them and grinding down against the slim hips below with a low noise.

Knowing that the desperation and the forcefulness was likely what Mikasa needed, to get out her buried feelings, to release the tension, Historia let her dominate. Her hips rocked up in response, a small gasp swallowed up by Mikasa’s lips. Mikasa pinned Historia’s wrists to the bed with one hand while the other snuck between her thighs, feeling the wetness that was already making everything slick.

Mikasa wasted no time, sliding two fingers into the warm, wet heat. She could faintly hear Historia’s uneven breaths but she focused only on one thing. The face in her mind didn’t match reality. Historia was classically pretty and cute, everything she should want. Annie had hard angles to her face, a more pronounced nose, a permanent disinterest. Even though the coloring and size was close, they were so, so different. Historia didn’t stir up the same raw desire she felt when she had been close to Annie.

Mikasa hooked her fingers, driving them in harder until Historia was arching off the bed, voice increasingly more desperate as Mikasa rubbed that sensitive spot deep inside. It wasn’t unusual for Mikasa to excel in unexpected ways so this was definitely part of it. A virgin, but someone who had a knack for finding the weaknesses of her opponents. Except it wasn’t an enemy, it was a friend. She reminded herself of that, her movements falling into something more gentle. She slid down, pressing kisses into the smooth thighs in apology for her roughness.

“Please, Mikasa...” Historia begged, writhing on the bed,her fingers tangling in dark, silky strands and steering her in the right direction.

Mikasa ran her tongue over the slick folds, burying into the warmth alongside her fingers.

Historia made a choked noise, her thighs closing around Mikasa and her back arching off the bed. She was so close, teetering on the edge.

Mikasa closed her lips around her clit, sucking and laving the nub with her tongue until Historia was crying out in a mixture of pleasure and grief because while she felt amazing, her heart ached for something she couldn’t have.

Mikasa rest her face against the other girl’s smooth thigh, sighing. It wasn’t quite what she a wanted and likely Historia felt the same.

The queen carded her fingers though Mikasa’s hair soothingly, drawing her up for a lazy kiss.

“I can return the favor.” She offered, reaching down to squeeze Mikasa’s clothed breast when Mikasa drew back, her gaze cast to the side.

“I’m alright.” She whispered, rolling out of bed and adjusting her clothes again to make herself decent. Historia watched the soldier with a detached expression, her hand reaching out to grasp Mikasa’s.

“I’m here if you change your mind.”

Mikasa nodded, sparing her a little nod. She was sure she would give in to the weaker side of herself and let Historia return the favor someday, but that night she had one more stop to make.

Mikasa snuck down to the underground facility that they were holding Annie in. That Hitch girl was the guard that night and Mikasa nodded at her before heading in to view the crystal. It was still hard to see her that way, the scene still played before her eyes.

_Annie...Fall._

Mikasa stepped forward and touched the hardened surface, looking at the motionless form trapped inside. She didn’t look peaceful, she looked sad and lonely. She was reminded of the fear on the Female Titan’s face as she plummeted to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Annie.” She apologized, her fingers digging into the rough surface. “You gave me no choice.”

After leaning more about the enemies across the sea and gaining perspective, Mikasa couldn’t feel the same anger towards Annie she had felt before. Instead her heart ached for her, understanding that one would do anything to protect family. They were alike in that way.

Mikasa sensed the movement behind her before she heard Hitch speak.

“Tch, this girl, she has more admirers visiting her every day.” Hitch huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Mikasa dropped her hand and turned to face the other girl. Mikasa already knew that Armin disappeared to visit Annie sometimes but at first she thought it was out of guilt. Now, she was starting to wonder. Hitch too, it seemed.

“I won’t be visiting again.” Mikasa said, casting her gaze to the side. There was no point in dwelling on things she couldn’t change. Fate had given them certain roles to play, there was nothing to be done about it. Annie would likely live out her remaining years suspended in place.

“Were you stress relief too?” Hitch asked, watching the figure frozen in place with longing.

Mikasa rotated her head, pining Hitch with a shocked, intense stare because she hadn’t realized that Hitch and Annie shared that kind of relationship.

“I have to go.” Mikasa whispered, giving one last glance at Annie before heading back to the exit.

Hitch made a small scoffing sound because both Mikasa and Annie were so withdrawn and quiet but it was obvious Mikasa wouldn’t have come there if Annie wasn’t important to her. “So much competition. Which one do you actually like, Annie?” She looked to the girl encased in crystal but of course she couldn’t answer.

————

While Annie slept in the next day, Mikasa headed into town by herself, the mission clear in her mind. Hearing Annie express how happy she was brought forth a need to show her that Mikasa would spend the rest of her days with her, making up for the years that were stolen from them due to the curse of Ymir.

“Are you sure? This one?” The man behind the case sounded skeptical as he took out the simple silver band and held it out to Mikasa. Mikasa smiled, taking it in her hand and rotating it between her fingers.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” She breathed, because it looked just like the other ring except it didn’t have the extra hook that popped out.

“It’s very...minimalistic.” The man didn’t seem to think it was the kind of engagement ring that one would usually give but Annie wasn’t the kind of girl that wanted something elaborate. The feeling behind it would be enough.

“It’s sentimental for us.” Mikasa explained, handing the ring back to the jeweler for him to box it up. “Thank you for your help.” She said with an air of finality so he wouldn’t try to steer her to a more expensive ring that would likely be flashier with more diamonds.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, kids. I made the chapter focusing on Mikasa finally. This fic is just AoT but make it lesbians. (I mean I’m not mad at it)
> 
> Not to get sappy and emotional but I’m going to. The mikannie community has been so kind and supportive to me and I am really so glad that I have written content for you guys. You’re all so nice to me and I hope that you continue to love the stories I produce. <3


	8. Deja Vu

When Mikasa arrived back at the cabin, Annie was up and leaning against the kitchen island, staring down at the phone in her hands, Mikasa’s phone. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her lips pulled into a tight line, clearly distressed by something.

“Annie?” Mikasa touched the bump in her jacket pocket where the ring was, making sure it was hidden from view.

“You left your phone here and I heard it ring. I thought it was mine so I picked it up.” Annie bit her lip, her eyes flicking up to meet Mikasa’s. Mikasa felt a sinking feeling in her gut. “There was an accident. Your family...”

Mikasa forgot to breathe, rushing over to grab the phone. “Who called? What happened to them?” She was panicking, images of her parents’ bodies on the floor flashing in her mind.

“The hospital. Your mom and Haru are in the ICU.” Annie paused, swallowing past a lump in her throat. “Your father died at the scene of the crash.”

Mikasa felt her legs give out so she grabbed onto the counter, fingers turning white with the force of her grip. No, not again. She couldn’t lose them again.

She must’ve been crying because she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and Annie was wrapping her arms around her, pulling her head down to rest on her shoulder. She cradled Mikasa in her arms, wishing she had something beyond that to give that would help with the pain.

“I’ll get the car ready and we’ll go to the hospital.” Annie whispered gently, rubbing Mikasa’s back as her body trembled with barely restrained grief. Annie had to keep herself calm even though she was in distress too, having come to view Haru as a little brother.

Mikasa wordlessly let Annie lead her out to the car and drive them to where her mom and brother were being treated. They spoke with the nurses and they weren’t able to help much beyond telling them that the two were currently in emergency surgery.

Mikasa sat, staring blankly at the ground while Annie reached over to hold her hand. They sat in silence before they heard footsteps approach, a pair of black boots coming in to view. As soon as they heard the voice, Mikasa instantly tensed.

“Hey, are you part of the Ackerman family? I was there at the accident and helped pull them out of the car.”

Mikasa released a shuddering breath as she looked up, seeing the unmistakable teal eyes. Annie stared too, eyes widened in recognition.

Eren Jaeger stood in front of them with his hands in his pockets, dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt, with the same long hair as he had before.

“E-Eren...” Mikasa whispered before she could stop herself.

He looked confused, clearly not remembering her from the past. “Do I know you?”

Mikasa stood on shaky legs, flinging herself forward to hug him tightly. Eren tensed, casting a startled look over at Annie.

“Is she ok?” He asked, his arms staying glued to his sides and his body as stiff as a board.

“You look like someone she used to know.” Annie said, recovering faster than Mikasa. She stood and tried to gently pry Mikasa off of Eren.

“Oh. That’s weird, he had the same name?” Eren asked, relaxing more once Mikasa let go of him.

Mikasa started crying again, though her tears were silent as she stared at Eren in disbelief.

“Yeah, small world.” Annie commented dryly, grabbing on to Mikasa’s hand again. Eren’s eyes darted down to their clasped hands and then back up to Annie, since he was still weirded out by Mikasa’s over familiarity.

“Anyway, I road over in the ambulance. I wanted to make sure they were alright.”

“How thoughtful.” Annie knew her voice had a bit of an edge, but she couldn’t help feeling protective of Mikasa in her current state, especially because Eren didn’t remember her and that no doubt must hurt Mikasa.

Eren shifted uncomfortably, picking up on the tension.

“Can I buy you a coffee or something?” Mikasa spoke up, surprising them both. “I don’t know how to thank you for helping them.” Her voice was shaky but she was trying to pull herself together.

A soft smile touched Eren’s features and he shook his head. “No problem, I’m a medical student so I thought I could help until EMTs arrived.”

“We insist.” Annie added, forcing herself to become more amicable for Mikasa’s sake, she clearly didn’t want to lose the opportunity to have Eren in her life again.

Reluctantly, Eren gave in to the request and they headed to the cafeteria together.

————

After Eren had left them in Marley, Mikasa had a persistent ache in her chest, like a part of her was missing and she didn’t know how to put herself back together again. She buried herself in her work and when she wasn’t fulfilling her duties for the military, she was with Historia as often as they could make it work with their demanding schedules.

Historia seemed increasingly more unsettled the more the situation seemed dire for Paradis so having Mikasa by her side did a lot for her mental state. Mikasa had given in, allowing Historia to touch her too and they found comfort in the warmth and familiarity of each other.

It was one of those nights that Historia was sitting with her back against Mikasa’s chest, the taller girl’s fingers tangled in the blonde locks, braiding the silky strands absently, that Historia revealed her secret. Everyone would know soon anyway. “I’m pregnant.”

Mikasa tensed, her fingers halting in their movements.

Historia looked over her shoulder, meeting Mikasa’s gaze. “It was for my protection.”

Mikasa nodded, though she still didn’t seem pleased with the information. Historia knew something and she wasn’t sharing it with her.

“We should stop.” Mikasa said quietly.

“No.” Historia turned fully and grasped Mikasa’s shoulders. “No, please. I know it’s selfish but I need your visits.” She pleaded, her eyes wide.

“Aren’t you sleeping with someone else?” Mikasa pointed out, gently pushing Historia back.

“I don’t love him...” Historia looked off to the side, her hand unconsciously going down to the slight curve starting to form on her stomach. How hadn’t Mikasa noticed that yet?

“Does he love you?”

Historia didn’t answer.

Mikasa sighed, moving to slide off the bed and collect her clothes. She wordlessly put herself together again, taking the time to process what was happening.

“Mikasa.” Historia tried to follow the other girl, knowing she shouldn’t have kept it secret, she should have told her ahead of time that was the plan. Mikasa had deserved to know and could be trusted.

Mikasa spared Historia one last look, a blank expression settling over her face. “Congratulations, Historia.” She spun around, heading towards the door, tuning her back on their arrangement.

————

Mikasa’s mother didn’t make it. Haru, however, held on and recovered in the hospital with a cast around his arm and bandages around his head and torso. He would be fine in time.

Eren visited again once Haru was awake, bringing a teddy bear as a gift for the recovering teen. “Hey, kid.” Eren greeted, moving in to the room and interrupting Mikasa babying Haru by helping him eat.

Mikasa’s eyes lit up at his return and Annie tried to quell the slight jealousy that stirred up because of it. Mikasa had expressed that she hadn’t felt romantically for Eren and yet, something about her love for him still unsettled her anyway.

Haru’s eyes also lit up though, a tired smile taking over his face. “Eren!”

Eren placed the bear next to Haru on the bed and he nodded in acknowledgement to Mikasa and Annie. “I’m sorry about your parents. How are you guys doing?”

At the reminder of their loss, Haru’s face instantly crumpled into one of grief, his uninjured arm reaching to wrap around the teddy bear.

“Thank you for stopping by.” Mikasa said instead, avoiding a direct answer to the question. She watched Haru fight back tears, which only made it harder to hold it together herself. Annie watched the two siblings and sighed, moving to grab Eren’s arm and drag him out of the room. She needed to do it for Mikasa, even though it was probably easier for Eren if he didn’t remember.

Eren followed after her, eyes questioningly watching her as she pulled her book from her bag, shoving it into his chest.

“Read it.” She instructed, simply.

“I’m not much of a reader.” Eren said as he grabbed the book and looked down at the cover. “Wait, you wrote this?”

Annie sighed, nodding in confirmation. “Hopefully things will become clearer when you read it. If you want anything to do with them,” she paused, jerking her head in the direction of Haru’s room, “then read it.”

Eren contemplated what Annie was telling him, flipping through the pages. “Um, ok.” He probably thought they were all crazy.

Annie pushed past Eren to go back into Haru’s room, hoping she made the right decision.

————

She coughed as she found her body hitting the hard stone floor, panic setting in shortly after, since the last time she had been outside her frozen state in the crystal, she had been hunted.

Annie struggled to push herself up, her muscles protesting the movement due to disuse. She rose on shaky legs, trying to get her bearings. She had heard the message about Eren’s intent for the world, she needed to get out of there.

Seeing a door, she moved over to it and walked up out of the basement, leaving a trail of wet foot prints in her wake. She didn’t get far before she heard a noise and hid herself in a near by room, ducking behind the door.

The door creaked open and Annie quickly moved to put a hand over the other’s face, the hook on her ring pressed against the woman’s neck.

“Scream and I’ll slice your neck open.” Her voice too, was raspy, unused to being used again. Shepushed the door closed with her boot. “Start by taking off that coat and-“

Clearly her reflexes were rusty because in the next minute, she felt her world spin and she was thrown on the ground with a thud.

Hitch’s face came into view, looking older and even prettier. She changed her hair. Annie stared blearily, taking in her new appearance. She was very well acquainted with the sound of Hitch’s voice but her face had been frozen in her memory as the Hitch from four years ago.

“You’re so weak that I thought someone’s granny was attacking me.” Hitch taunted, not exactly in the mood to be dealing with Annie’s weak attempts to manhandle her. “Who would have thought the day would come when I would throw you down, Annie?”

Annie’s eyes softened, trying to appeal to Hitch’s weakness for her. “You of all people, Hitch?” She spoke softly.

Hitch stared at her, conflicting emotions rolling within her. She had to restrain Annie and get her back to the basement, it was her job and no matter how she felt about Annie, she was still the Female Titan.

“Hey!” Hitch yelled out, turning Annie around on her stomach and pinning her arms behind her back.

“Too late.” Annie spoke, looking over her shoulder. She felt Hitch jerk back, looking down at the blood on her hand. “I already cut myself. I can turn into a Titan anytime now. Your only choice is to obey me.”

Hitch made a soft sound of amusement. “Is it now?” Her voice was mocking. “I doubt you have the stamina to transform if you’re that weak.”

“Maybe, but we don’t know until I try.” Annie continued to threat even though she wasn’t sure she had it in her to transform at that point either. She had a feeling Hitch would help her anyway.

A voice sounded on the other side of the door. “Is something wrong, Miss Dreyse?” Knocking followed.

Annie continued to maintain eye contact with Hitch, watching the exact moment that Hitch cracked, her affection for Annie taking precedence.

“Miss Dreyse? I’m coming in.”

“I’m fine! I just knocked over a chair!” Hitch called back, letting up a little pressure. They both waited for the retreated footsteps before Annie rolled over, realizing just how much of a hold she actually held over her former roommate.

“I want to go home.” Annie said quietly, revealing her heart’s desire. Hitch sighed, brow furrowed.

“Fine. Follow me and don’t cause trouble.”

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are spoiled, I hope you know. ;)
> 
> There’s going to be a decent amount of hitchannie in the next chapter for anyone who enjoys that pairing and the past mikannie reunion should come soon after.


	9. Welcome Back

There was no question when Haru was discharged from the hospital where he was going. Annie cleared out her office and turned it into a bedroom for Haru, knowing she could always take her laptop to the cafe to write if she needed to.

The melancholy hung in the air for a while, the Ackerman siblings going through their grief together while Annie tried to cheer them up to the best of her ability, which included some less than desirable cooking attempts, which did earn a few giggles when they actually tried to eat them.

She had almost forgotten about giving the book to Eren until they heard a knock on the door and Annie moved to answer it, thinking that maybe Eren had finally manned up and read it. She did not expect to find his face on the other side, those soulful ocean eyes and golden hair.

“Armin?” Annie’s jaw dropped open in shock, wondering where the hell everyone was coming from.

He gave Annie an uneasy smile, shifting uncomfortably. “Um, hi. Can I come in?”

Annie nodded, mutely. She was still struck speechless by his appearance. Armin moved past her and stood in the entryway before Annie snapped out of her shock and ushered him into the living room to sit.

“Why did you have to give Eren that book?” Armin asked, eyes downcast as he sat across from Annie in an armchair. “You know what the truth will do to him.”

Haru padded over behind Armin, having heard voices and wanting to see who was visiting. He plopped down next to Annie, eyeing Armin suspiciously. “Who are you to Eren?”

Armin looked over at Haru, raising his eyebrows at the sudden question. “I’m his best friend. Who are you?”

Haru made a soft noise, tugging at his too long sleeve. “Haru Ackerman.”

The realization dawned over Armin and he smiled gently. “Mikasa’s brother.”

“You know Mikasa?” Haru asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

“Why don’t you go grab her, Haru?” Annie gently nudged the boy, since they needed time without him around to discuss what was happening. Haru pouted but reluctantly rose from the couch to grab his sister.

Armin waited until Haru was out of range before looking over at Annie fondly. “Oh, good. I wasn’t sure if it would work but I see your feelings for each other didn’t change.”

“What?” Annie asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

“I anonymously sent Mikasa the book and your address.” Armin answered. “I knew both of you were in love back then and I didn’t want to stand in the way of your happiness anymore.”

Annie stared at him, his entire presence and that revelation just flooring her. She couldn’t believe that he did that for her. She started crying then, because even back then she thought Armin was too good for the world, definitely too good for her.

Mikasa rounded the corner then with Haru next to her, Mikasa freezing in place at the sight of her friend that she hadn’t seen in all the lifetimes in between. She then looked to Annie crying, immediately worried.

“What’s going on?” Haru asked, tugging on Mikasa’s sleeve.

“That’s Annie’s ex husband.” Mikasa answered quietly.

Haru frowned at the response, taking a step forward. “Do I need to kick his ass?”

“No.” Mikasa grabbed the back of his hoodie to stop him approaching Armin with any aggression. Not that he would do much damage with his arm still in a cast.

————

“You’re smarter than I thought, Hitch.” Annie said, since it was easy to fall into their back and forth teasing. She couldn’t help a hint more affection coloring her tone, since Hitch had been her closest companion alongside Armin for the past four years. Without them, it would have been extremely lonely.

“Shut up.” Hitch retorted, adjusting the reins on the horse they would be taking. “If you’re saying you want to leave town then I have no right to complain. And the best part is that I don’t have to spend any more shifts watching your face in the basement.”

“Sounds good. Then that means I don’t have to listen to your rants about men.” Annie gave Hitch a significant look because among the rants about men had also been some quite incriminating remarks about Annie that Hitch had let slip.

Hitch tensed, startled. “Huh? Why do you know about...” She trailed off, turning. “No way, were you...conscious the whole time? Over four years?” How embarrassing, Hitch thought to herself.

Annie’s eyes turned downcast. “It was like watching a hazy dream for four years. I just heard both your voices from afar. Aside from that it was always the same for me.” She paused before adding quietly, “in darkness.”

Hitch parted her lips, unsure what to say about that. There was a lot revealed in those four years if Annie remembered it all, particularly the attachment that Armin and Hitch had for her. Hitch could’ve used her job as an excuse but she hadn’t needed to talk to Annie that much if it were just an assignment.

“So I had a decent idea of what was happening outside thanks to you two.”

Armin and Hitch had taken turns reading excerpts from the newspaper to Annie too, maybe they had also hoped that some part of Annie could hear them. That was the only explanation for a habit like that.

“Then I suddenly found myself released.” Annie continued, her face growing more forlorn by the minute. “And I heard Eren’s voice. Was he really serious about going to destroy the world?”

On the ride, they talked, finally having a real conversation where Annie could answer her questions and Annie opened up, telling Hitch about her father, about her reasons for bringing such pain and destruction with her.

“I... have a father waiting for me. And others... they have people just as important to them. I didn’t used to care about anything but it’s different now. I think I have committed irredeemable sins.” She knew that a part of that realization was receiving love from those she had hurt even when they knew her sins. That being said, she also knew how ugly her soul still was. “But... I would do it all again if it meant I could return to my father.”

Hitch closed her eyes, knowing that even if she didn’t like everything she heard, Annie was being honest and open with her, which was a far cry from the girl she knew before. Four years in that dream like state had changed her.

“I see. Thanks for telling me that.” Hitch said, though she also had to be the bearer of bad news, a harsh dose of reality to show how pointless all the sacrifice really was. “But even if you do return to him...I think you will find nothing but rubble and a corpse.”

The truth was so poetically painful. You reap what you sow and Annie had taken away the loved ones of others and Eren was going to take away her father, the entire reason for her killing in the first place.

They tired out after a day of riding and stopped at an inn for the night for some rest. If the singular bed was the only one available or requested, Annie didn’t know, nor did she care. She was relieved that she didn’t have to be alone.

She stared out the window as Hitch slept next to her, her mind racing with thoughts of her home in wreckage, her father unable to escape being crushed under Titan feet.

She sighed, curling her knees up to her chest and finally turning her attention to Hitch. She had really underestimated what a good friend Hitch was, what a big heart she had. She reached over, fondly brushing some hair from her face. Hitch wrinkled her nose at the touch, blinking open the light green eyes to look at Annie in the dim light.

An unspoken moment hung in the air before Annie crawled over to her, tucking herself next to Hitch’s side. “For old time’s sake?” She whispered, brushing her lips over Hitch’s cheek.

Hitch smiled faintly, poking Annie’s nose. “Four years of celibacy giving you quite the itch, hasn’t it?”

Annie swatted the touch, frowning. She didn’t know how to express her gratitude exactly, for Hitch staying by her side, maybe she was approaching it wrong.

“Come here.” Hitch pulled Annie fully on top of her, their lips connecting in a kiss. The warmth of the union lit a match within Annie and she pressed closer, desperately so. It had been too long since she felt that kind of human touch. They spent a good while just kissing, lips sliding together, tongues pressing and exploring.

Annie was curious, honestly, to see how Hitch had changed so she took the initiative to pull the blankets away and pull her shirt over her head. Hitch cooperated, helping to rid herself of the garment. She leaned back on the bed, letting Annie admire her topless form.

“I was really missing these.” Annie teased, flicking Hitch’s nipples and squeezing the sizable mounds. Hitch smiled cheekily.

“They always do.”

Annie bent down, kissing down Hitch’s neck, her hands dipping further down to continue undressing Hitch out of her pants as well as she continued her downward travel. Hitch’s skin was soft and smooth, her muscles more delicately defined since the MP didn’t require the same rigorous work that some of the other departments required. It left her looking more feminine and soft and Annie liked that, but she also loved the strength of a well toned body. She froze as a certain dark haired beauty rose to the surface of her mind. Annie had seen Mikasa train before, wearing very little and working until the sweat slicked her abs.

She shook her head because why did she think if her just then?

Pushing those distracting thoughts aside, Annie wrapped her lips around a pink nub, licking and sucking on the sensitive bud until Hitch was arching into her mouth, moaning unabashedly.

Annie took pleasure in the sounds, knowing Hitch never held back. She needed that, she needed that kind of abandon to awaken her soul.

She slid her hands along Hitch’s thighs, pushing them further apart so could slot herself between them. Hitch wrapped her legs around Annie’s middle, pressing as close as she could, rolling her hips to seek friction as Annie continued to take her time, leaving a trail of saliva and bite marks on her chest.

“So which one of us is desperate?” Annie couldn’t help but tease Hitch, hands rubbing soothing circles up her former roommate’s thighs.

“Just get the hell on with it, Leonhart.” Hitch sighed in annoyance, though the way she cupped Annie’s jaw, her thumb caressing her lips, indicated that she was enjoying being spoiled with attention.

Annie licked her thumb, drawing it between her lips and sucking. Hitch cursed, eyes darkening at the sight.

“You tease. Are you picking things up from me?” Hitch pulled her hand away and tugged at Annie’s hoodie instead. “Get this ugly thing off.”

Annie was feeling amicable so she sat back and pulled it over her head before settling back between Hitch’s thighs, though lower so she cast her hot breath over slick wetness, making Hitch shiver violently.

The anticipation built partly because Annie wanted to antagonize Hitch just a little and also because she was trying to remember the tricks Hitch taught her. She parted the folds with her fingers, using her tongue to tease at the edges before diving inside, slowly dragging in and out, curling and flicking. She was surprised how much she didn’t mind the taste, it only spurred her on because the way the walls flexed around her tongue was causing heat to pool between her own legs.

“Ah...Annie...” Hitch’s thighs twitched and her hand fisted in the blonde hair, her hips rocking, she couldn’t get enough.

Annie curled her arms around Hitch’s thighs, tugging her closer as her tongue dove as deep as it could, before curling and dragging out. Hitch trembled, crying out as every stroke took her closer to losing her mind. It had been worth the wait.

Annie took pleasure in every tremor and noise, realizing that she had been missing out on how rewarding it was to give.

She decided to shift her attention to the spot a little higher, enclosing her lips around the sensitive bud, sucking around it and pressing her tongue, rubbing with an unceasing pace until Hitch jerked, fingers fisting in Annie’s hair as she finished at the mercy of the girl she had spent the last four years missing.

Annie sat back, picking up her hoodie to wipe at her face. Hitch wrinkled her nose again, suddenly disenchanted. She started laughing, grabbing at Annie to pull her against her chest.

“Let me do it.” She licked Annie’s cheek and Annie jerked away.

“How is that better?” She protested, rubbing her cheek.

“We’ll take a bath in the morning.” Hitch promised, rolling them over and looking down at Annie with mischief in her eyes. “I have a list of things I planned for you so we’ll be busy until dawn.”

Annie was relieved because she needed the distraction. She couldn’t think about what was happening around them, not when she was helpless to do anything about it.

————

They invited Armin back for their Friday night movie nights, allowing them to get caught up with each other. Though Mikasa knew she should feel nervous about Annie’s ex being around, she wasn’t. Because it was Armin and he had purposely given up a future with Annie so that she could have a chance. A friend like that was priceless.

Armin showed up with Eren beside him and the look on Eren’s face when he saw Mikasa was an indication that he had indeed read Annie’s book. She wasn’t the first to move though, Haru darting past her to wrap his arms around Eren’s middle, hugging tight.

“I thought you were never coming to visit.” He cried, burying his face in Eren’s chest. Eren looked down in surprise before glancing at Armin and Mikasa.

Armin laughed, ruffling Haru’s fluffy hair. “Seems this Ackerman has an attachment to you too.”

Mikasa smiled, stepping forward to wrap both Eren and Haru in a hug.

“Welcome back, Eren.” She said, voice warm with affection. The ease with which he was welcomed back, despite everything he had done, caused Eren to break down as he returned the embrace of the the siblings.

Annie watched the interaction from a distance, worrying her lip between her teeth. She caught Armin’s eye and he gave her a reassuring smile. Everything would be alright.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Rusette, since you wanted more hitchannie. Is this long enough for you? Hehe
> 
> And don’t worry, everyone. Yes, I will mention Aruani but Mikannie is still the focus and the end game.
> 
> And Haru is showing up more often because...because he’s adorable.


	10. Reunion

One day when Mikasa was off at work, the question came. Annie had a feeling it would, Haru wasn’t stupid and oblivious to all the weird coincidences.

“What’s going on here? Why is everyone in your book appearing in the real world?” Haru was perched on the edge of her desk, kicking his legs back and forth.

Annie sat back in her chair, heaving a sigh. What a question.

“Haru, do you believe in reincarnation?”

Haru looked back at her curiously before nodding slightly. “You mean to say...you actually are the characters in your story?”

Annie nodded in confirmation.

Haru paled, swallowing. He was clearly not expecting an answer like that. “Then Eren...”

Oh, that’s what it was about. She pat his head sympathetically, because finding out your crush committed worldwide genocide was a bit of a hard pill to swallow. Not to mention, she just revealed a lot about her own sins.

“I didn’t exist then.” Haru said slowly. “Because my mom was killed when she was pregnant with me.”

Well, that was not the train of thought that Annie was anticipating.

“You were better off not having lived through all of it.” Annie said, voice soft.

————

Indulging in life’s pleasures didn’t stop that night, as the next day, Annie was introduced to another love she had missed dearly, the sweet taste of pie. She ate inelegantly, stuffing bites in her mouth without care for how much of a mess she was.

“But is it true, Armin? That Annie might be back.”

That voice, Armin’s name...

Annie froze, eyes going wide. She glanced over to those sitting next to her.

“Yeah, if all the hardening has been undone, then it’s a possibility.”

She would definitely never forget Armin’s voice.

Connie and Armin happened to look over, seeing the state she was in, crumb covered and nervous. Gabi and Falco were there at the table too, staring at Annie with shock as well.

Annie swallowed the mouthful of pie.

Connie stood, erupting into loud, obnoxious laughter at her expense. “Annie! Annie’s gobbling down a pie!” He yelled, pointing at her.

Annie frowned self consciously. It was the first time she was seeing them since she broke out of the crystal and it certainly wasn’t her best moment.

“Cut it out, Connie!” Armin immediately rose to her defense.

“What a sloppy eater!”

“It’s her first pie in four years!” Armin defended again before turning fully towards Annie, using the edge of his cape to wipe away some crumbs from her cheek. Annie’s eyes went wide again because she didn’t expect the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the action. She took in his appearance, noting that while his features still had a soft, youthful look to them, he had definitely matured into someone really beautiful. Maybe the fact that he had spent four years visiting her was coloring her view of him too, but something was decidedly different.

It was easy to convince her to go with them but she knew she couldn’t leave Hitch hanging after all that she had done for her. She scribbled out the note, knowing it was a poor excuse for a goodbye, because that’s what it was. She wasn’t sure if she would ever return and it was probably for the best. Hitch deserved better than hanging around a crystal for years, having a one-sided crush.

_Dear Hitch,_

_I happened to meet Armin and Connie so I decided to join them._

_I’m going now. Sorry for all the trouble._

_Thanks for talking to me these four years._

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Gloomy Roommate_

————

They quickly realized that Eren had certain triggers. When they played certain movies with battle scenes, he would clutch his head and cry out, the memories too harsh and painful for him to handle. The first time it happened, they had all jumped in surprise and Haru had grabbed Eren’s arm.

“Eren, are you ok?” He asked, voice filled with concern.

Eren bent over, taking deep, heaving breaths to try and calm himself down. The other three looked grimly into the distance, understanding the feelings that Eren had to be going through. Haru disappeared into his room and came back with the teddy bear Eren had given him when he was in the hospital, pushing it into the other’s arms.

Eren stopped panting for breath, surprised by the sudden appearance of the stuffed animal in his hands. “What’s this for?”

“To remind you that you are a kind person.” Haru answered simply, giving Eren a small smile. “I’m alive because you wanted to help me. I think, underneath it all, you didn’t want to hurt anyone. You just didn’t want to live in fear anymore.”

Eren tightened his hands around the stuffed bear, looking conflicted. Mikasa wondered if it really had been a good idea for them to bring Eren’s memories back.

“You give me too much credit.” Eren handed the bear back to Haru. “Just like your sister.”

————

“So... do you think you can kill him?” Annie asked the question when they had set up camp on the way to the port. The fire cast shadows over their faces as she looked at the former members of the 104th, though her eyes were primarily set on Mikasa.

“What?” Armin spoke, though they all knew her question was directed to Mikasa. If Mikasa wasn’t on board with killing Eren, then it wouldn’t happen. She wouldn’t let it happen.

Perhaps there was bitterness too, the sort of bitterness that lingered because if Mikasa had been given permission to kill Annie before in Stohess, she didn’t doubt that Mikasa would have to protect Eren.

“Can you... kill Eren?” There were grim faces all around, though Mikasa was the first one to respond.

“Killing Eren isn’t the only way to stop him.” To her credit, Mikasa answered calmly and evenly, not grabbing on to Annie’s baiting just yet.

“Yeah, I thought you’d say that. So what? You’re going to talk to him? You think anything you say will change his mind from murdering the entire human race?” They needed a dose of reality if they seriously thought a nice chat would stop Eren. You didn’t make a decision to kill that many people on a whim. It had to be the primary focus of your life.

“We don’t know, not until we talk to Eren.” Armin spoke up again but Annie didn’t want to hear it from him. Even though it would be difficult for him, she trusted that Armin would be able to stop Eren if need be.Mikasa, though, she wasn’t sure of.

“Okay, so say you get the chance to chat. What do you do when he refuses to stop the genocide? What’s that? You don’t know because thinking of Eren as the enemy has turned you into idiots?” There was a bite to her words and she knew it. They stared quietly back at her, the answer obvious. They weren’t ready to do what needed to be done. Not yet.

“That’s what I thought.” Annie continued her speech, testing their loyalties, to see if their words of working together were real. “If those of us from Marley try to protect our homeland by killing Eren, you’re going to end up fighting us to protect him. Am I right?” She couldn’t bear the thought of being on the wrong end of Mikasa’s blade again.

Mikasa stared ahead, wordless. She refused to meet Annie’s eyes.

“That’s how it would end up, right, Mikasa?” She went right for it, discarding any pretense and singling her out. “After all, you’ve never thought of anything in your life as more important than Eren, right?” She definitely was bitter, it was probably evident to everyone there. She didn’t care if she was being petty because the issue was actually very relevant to them all.

It was like she was taken back to that day in the tunnel, Mikasa grabbed on to the handles on her ODM gear though she didn’t outfit them with blades.

“So you’re saying you need to kill me?” Mikasa’s voice dropped dark and cold, sending a shiver down Annie’s spine. Annie lifted her hand, clicking out the hook in her ring in warning.

She knew that reaction drew protests from those around them, but as far as Annie was concerned, it was only the two of them. She stared at Mikasa for a moment before putting her hand up in a truce. “I get how you must feel.”

Mikasa’s shoulders slumped, some of the tension leaving them once she realized Annie wasn’t going to attack.

“I also have a reason I want to stop Eren. I want to save my father in Marley. That’s why I need your help. If you think you can talk Eren out of it, great. At least I don’t have a problem with it until it comes to that.” Mikasa still avoided Annie’s gaze after she finished speaking. She turned away, the last hint of aggression coming out as she stalked away from Annie.

“Fine.”

Annie watched Mikasa turn her back on her, remembering the words Mikasa had said to her when she had been crystallized.

_You left me no choice._

Why were they always in a position where they seemed so far off from each other?

The tensions ran high the rest of the night, especially when Yelena only pointed out all their weak points, even going so far as to bring up Marco, which only resulted in Jean attacking Reiner. Even though Reiner had taken responsibility for the incident, Annie knew she wasn’t exempt or forgiven.

So she didn’t sleep that night either. Insomnia seemed to be the theme since her release from her hardened cage.

She walked out into the woods, leaning against a tree as she looked up to the sky. She had nothing to distract her from her depressing thoughts of her hometown being crushed under Titan feet.

She heard the rustle next to her and looked over, seeing the pale skin and elegant features that haunted her dreams. Their reunion had been anticlimactic and it seemed as though nothing had changed in their enemy status. Yet, there she was.

Annie stared at Mikasa, both of them assessing the other.

“Spar with me.” Mikasa whispered, taking a step forward. Annie parted her lips in surprise. That’s what she wanted?

“I’m really weak right now.” Annie admitted, knowing she wouldn’t be the usual challenge to Mikasa’s power. Likely Mikasa had grown even stronger anyway.

“Spar with me.” Mikasa repeated, taking another step closer.

Mikasa wasn’t really asking to fight, was she? Annie swallowed, moving into a defensive stance anyway. Satisfied, Mikasa followed suit and the two circled each other, dodging and ducking. Annie was weaker and slower, thanks to still recovering from being inactive for so long, though Mikasa held back with her.

The same position happened again, like all those years ago. Flat on her back, Annie stared up at Mikasa as she was pinned down. Her face was unreadable as she stared down at Annie.

Annie closed her eyes, wishing that her racing heart would slow down. There was still too much baggage between them. If they started something then, it would be purely physical or just a distraction.

Mikasa bent down, breath ghosting over Annie’s lips. Liquid fire burst in her veins and she wanted so bad to close the distance and just feel.

It was a lie though, one too painful to reconcile.

_Annie, fall._

Annie turned her head at the last minute, avoiding Mikasa’s kiss. Her eyes stayed closed so she wasn’t sure what was going on in Mikasa’s mind.

Instead of pulling away, Mikasa pinned Annie’s hands above her head, lacing their fingers. She bent down, pressing a searing hot kiss to Annie’s neck.

Annie made a small noise, squeezing her eyes tightly closed even harder.

“Why?” She rasped out, voice feeling thick in her throat with emotion. “You didn’t even visit me.”

Mikasa rested her forehead against Annie’s shoulder. “If our positions were switched and it was your father that was in Eren’s position, could you kill him?”

Annie froze, the question so unexpected that she couldn’t think of a response. Mikasa pulled away from Annie, leaving her to lay on the ground in the cool night air, feeling the absence of Mikasa’s warmth.

She opened her eyes in time to see Mikasa walk away and she felt the bitterness begin to ebb away.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t even sure I should post this at all with the dumpster fire that is ch 138 floating around. I have a lot of opinions about it that I won’t list here, but obviously I’m not going to follow that story line completely for this fic.
> 
> Also got to 50 subscribers for this fic so yay! Thank you guys!


	11. Something New

It was Haru’s seventeenth birthday when Mikasa dug into the drawer she had hidden the ring in to get his present, pausing as her hand came in contact with the small box. She had put it on hold because of her parents’ death but she knew she needed to come up with another opportunity to give it to Annie. She picked up the present and slid the drawer shut for the moment and headed back out to the party.

Everyone had dug into the cake Haru baked (they had insisted to buy him one but he pointed out that his cakes tasted better) and were exchanging presents. For the most part he was receiving video games and books and baking supplies and he was more than happy with that.

Mikasa handed over her present, giving her brother a little side hug. “Happy birthday.”

Haru grinned and dug into the wrapping paper to pull out a framed piece of fabric. He looked questioningly at Mikasa.

“It’s your baby blanket. Mom and I did the embroidery on it.” Mikasa answered, giving Haru a small smile. Haru stared at it and then pouted at Mikasa, eyes growing misty.

“You suck, you need to warn me if you’re going to give me something that will make me cry like a baby.”

“You always cry like a baby.” Mikasa pointed out, teasingly.

Haru shoved a bite of cake in his mouth, sulking. “I’m not a baby.” He muttered under his breath before shooting a look at Eren. “Actually, I’m only a year away from being legal.”

Eren started choking on his cake while simultaneously, Mikasa and Armin scolded Haru. “Haru!”

Haru shrugged, blinking innocently. “What? Just pointing it out.”

Annie started laughing so hard at the exchange that she had tears in her eyes.

It had taken a little bit of time but they had started to get to a better place, where all of them felt more comfortable together.

“Wait, why were you choking?” Mikasa narrowed her eyes and pinned Eren with one of her Mikasa stares. Eren grabbed his water to help himself get the mouthful of cake down before he replied with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

“The cake was dry and got caught in my throat.” He excused, his own eyes wide because he wasn’t used to having those looks aimed at him.

“How. Dare. You.” Haru huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think the cake is very good.” Armin interrupted, to break up the awkward moment.

Haru flung a dollop of frosting at Eren’s head which may have caused a bit of a food fight. Haru was only exempt from cleaning up because he was the birthday boy, but the remaining four stuck around to tidy up.

Eren was in the kitchen with Mikasa, helping out with the dishes, when he spoke up. “Mikasa, I was just wondering...” He paused, knowing what he was asking could come out wrong. He frowned, searching for the right way to say it. “Why did you go to Annie first after getting your memories back?”

The real question was thinly veiled underneath, why not Eren first?

Mikasa set down the plate she was washing, turning to face Eren. It was a valid question, because everyone knew Eren had come first in everything for her in the past. “I will always love you, Eren.” She replied, wanting to set his fears at ease first. “I wasn’t holding your actions against you.”

Eren visibly relaxed, the words helping to reduce some of his anxiety.

Mikasa glanced into the living room to see Annie smiling at something Armin said, a fond smile of her own appearing. “Annie helped to piece me back together after you were gone. She gave me joy again that I thought I lost with you. It was simple, really, because the first thing I thought of was her and all I knew was I needed to see her.”

Hearing that Mikasa found a way to be happy without him didn’t hurt, it was welcome. Eren had wanted that for her.

“You sure it wasn’t Armin sending you her address?” He teased instead.

Mikasa elbowed him lightly. “It’s easy enough to find if I wanted to on my own.” She paused, voice dropping into a whisper. “Oh, and next year, you have my blessing.”

Eren flushed red, refusing to meet Mikasa’s gaze. “What are you talking about?”

Mikasa shrugged in response, resuming her dish washing. “You know what.”

————

Complete darkness surrounded her, the thunder spears rendering her blind. She knew they were goners, her and Reiner, if the ship wasn’t ready to sail soon. They could only hear the faint sounds of gunfire and combat outside their Titan bodies. At some point, Mikasa retrieved her tired body from the remains of her Titan, a look of relief on her face when she saw Annie was still in tact. She supported Annie as they headed to the ship, the Titan shifter slumped over, barely able to stand. Mikasa’s support was firm, her body warm next to her side.

And Mikasa stayed by her side even when the news was delivered. Her arm was across Annie’s shoulders, holding on to her, Jean was grabbing at her arm. She didn’t have the energy to fight anyone though.

Hange wasn’t happy to deliver the bad news but that’s all there seemed to be. “We decided with Mcgath that we would go to Odiha. Rather, it was the only choice left. There was no way to save your hometown, Liberio.”

Annie felt like the air was knocked out of her, her knees buckling. Mikasa looked down at her with sympathy, a softness in her face. She slipped out of Mikasa’s hold and fell to the floor, wracked with grief.

“I...don’t have any reason to keep fighting.” She said, tears welling in her eyes. “I’m getting off.”

Mikasa sunk down to the floor next to Annie, the same tender expression on her face. If Annie wasn’t feeling so anguished, perhaps she would have appreciated the change between them.

Hange continued to talk but her words didn’t fully register, Annie stared ahead blankly, tears falling down her cheeks. It was all for nothing. The trip to the island, killing all those people, staying trapped for four years, wasting the precious time she had left of her short life, and she wouldn’t get her chance to return home and see her father.

“Then let me ask you again, can you kill Eren?” She posed the question to Mikasa once more. Mikasa didn’t even look angry with her that time, she just looked sorrowful. “If I tried to kill Eren, would you be able to sit back and watch?”

Annie turned her head, meeting Mikasa’s gaze like her response was the only one that mattered. “I don’t want to fight anymore. I don’t want for us to try to kill each other again.”

Mikasa stared, eyes growing wider at the confession.

“Not with any of you. Not even with Eren.” She looked back down to the floor, her hands fisting against the wooden planks. Mikasa reached out, placing her hand over Annie’s in comfort, as if to say that she felt the same, she wanted the conflict to be over.

————

Mikasa flipped open the box, showing her brother the ring. Haru smiled, taking a closer look.

“Very understated, perfect for Annie.” He complimented, also realizing the significance of it, since Annie told him the truth. To give Annie the ring without the hook for Titan transformations was like saying “we don’t have to fight anymore” to her. It could just be a ring, a ring that represented family and forever, something they both needed.

“When are you giving it to her?”

Mikasa frowned, because that was the part that she was having trouble with. “I’m not sure. I feel like I want it to be special but not too over the top because that doesn’t suit either of us.”

Haru nodded in understanding, rubbing his hands together. “I’ve got it.”

So they planned together and set up the scene. Haru packed them a breakfast of pastries and warm blankets and Mikasa woke Annie at an ungodly hour of the morning. She begrudgingly rose from bed with soft mumbles of displeasure, throwing on some boots over her pajama pants and refusing to bother with a bra under her hoodie. She didn’t question why Mikasa was dressed so nicely in a sweater and a nice pair of slacks. Mikasa usually dressed nicer than her anyway.

Annie continued to be cranky at having her beauty sleep interrupted when Mikasa drove her to the lighthouse.

Annie eyed Mikasa suspiciously at the sight of the picnic on the rocks, but didn’t protest when Mikasa invited her to cuddle up in her lap with the blanket around their shoulders to watch the sun rise.

Annie was still so tired that she was starting to fall asleep against the warmth of Mikasa’s chest when a flash of silver caught her attention. She sat up, staring at the ring in disbelief.

“You...” She met Mikasa’s eyes, taking a shuddery breath.

“Marry me, Annie.” Mikasa whispered, touching their noses together before tilting her head for a kiss. Annie melted against her, returning the kiss, her hand wrapped around Mikasa’s to grasp the ring. She slipped it on to her finger, accepting the proposal.

The sun washed over the two as it rose over the horizon, bathing the world in a golden light, signaling the start of the new day.

————

The calls of the seagulls sounded as Mikasa stepped outside to see where Annie went, wanting to make sure that she was alright after the news about her homeland. That’s when she saw the pair of them, sitting side by side, deep in conversation. Armin kept looking at Annie with a blush on his cheeks, a shy sincerity shining in his ocean eyes and Annie looked more subdued, but there was something there too.

Mikasa hung back, watching them from afar. Annie moved to get up but Armin’s hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist. Annie didn’t jerk away, she sank back down next to him.

It was clear something was happening, so she turned away and left, knowing it wasn’t the right time. She felt a heavy weight in her chest and she leaned against a wall, sighing.

She lost her opportunity, perhaps she never had one.

She shook her head, reminding herself that there was no point in thinking about such things, the world was falling apart every second. There were more important things than being loved by Annie Leonhart.

She patted her chest, willing her heart to agree.

Once they arrived in Odiha, there was plenty of work to do to prep the airship for flight. Mikasa busied herself with her work, concentrating on that until she saw Annie sitting dejectedly on the dock.

“Annie, go try on your equipment.” She urged her to move, it was no time to be sitting around, sulking.

She continued to talk when she was met with silence. “You’re still not used to the vertical maneuvering equipment, are you? Go fly around somewhere with Reiner and get some practice in.”

“Why?” Annie’s voice was soft, her eyes still having that hollow sadness to them.

“We should do whatever we can now, so...”

“I thought I told you that I’m done.” The words were like another painful constriction on her heart. Was Annie going to leave? Just when they needed her? When she needed her?

“You don’t want to even get on the flying boat?”

Annie still kept facing ahead, avoiding Mikasa’s gaze. “Sorry, no... This saving humanity stuff, I really don’t get it. As Marleyan Eldians, we’ve been persecuted by this “humanity” you are trying to save. Even if the rumbling stopped, Marley is already gone so there’s no one backing the Eldians. There’s no one to protect us.”

Annie glanced back at the others inside the building. “I feel bad, I really do. They’re betting everything on the faint hope they can save their homelands, but I can’t fight any longer. At least give me my final moments to live in peace.” Her eyes were set on Armin in particular.

Mikasa followed Annie’s gaze, realization setting in. Oh. Her jaw dropped open and she searched for words for a moment. It wasn’t one-sided, Annie really did care for Armin too.

Annie’s cheeks grew pink when she realized she was caught and she avoided looking at Mikasa again.

“When did this start?” Mikasa asked, wondering when she had completely lost Annie to Armin.

“What?” Annie played dumb, like she didn’t know what Mikasa was asking.

“No...” Mikasa sighed, giving way to defeat, but it wasn’t a bitter defeat. Instead, she accepted it. Armin deserved happiness and so did Annie, however the timing was not the most favorable.“I get it.” She said quietly, because Armin had been there when Mikasa hadn’t.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to keep suffering.” Mikasa could agree to that, though the idea of peace wouldn’t be exactly what Annie wanted. “But Armin is coming with us. We’re all heading to where Eren is.”

Annie already knew she would be leaving alone, that was a reality she learned to accept. “I know.” She had to ask one more time. “So what is it you’re going to do? Are you going to kill Eren to save humanity?”

Finally, Mikasa was ready to give Annie a direct answer. “I’m not killing him. Eren is somewhere far away from us now. All I’m doing is bringing him back.”

Annie watched as Mikasa turned away from her, observing the bare neck. It seemed strange to see Mikasa without that constant scarf. “By the way, do you not wear that scarf anymore?”

Mikasa was still looking to save Eren but if she wasn’t wearing that scarf, then things had shifted in their relationship.

“I have it...but I’m not wearing it now.” Mikasa answered before she left Annie alone. Annie looked back down at the water, knowing she would likely be giving up everything that mattered to her if she left. Armin, who held an inexplicable place in her heart, Reiner, who was like a brother to her, Mikasa, who was...something, and Jean and Connie, who would be putting their lives on the line to save humanity and possibly save Eren.

Annie even wished that she could somehow help save him too, even if he was destroying everything dear to her, she didn’t hate him for it.

The goodbye was difficult but what followed was even worse, the banging on the door tested her resolve. Falco and Gabi were frantically trying to get her attention, to get her to come out from her cowardly hiding spot on the ship.

“Open the door!”

“Aren’t the Titans right there?”

“Shut up!” Annie grit her teeth to hold back the tears because she didn’t want to fight anymore. She wanted to tell herself that everything she cared about was gone, that there was nothing left worth fighting for, but she knew that wasn’t completely true.

There was was a group of people she cared very much about because she had come to realize that her father wasn’t the only one who had cared about her, who had wanted her to come home.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic, it’s helping through my 138 trauma. The fluff in the future balances out the pain of the past.


	12. Focus

The plan seemed too unbelievable to work, Annie doubted it the entire time until Falco successfully transformed into a bird like Titan. Even so, the surreal situation only grew as they soared through the air, heading towards the giant skeletal titan. She gripped on to the rope attached to Falco’s back, hoping they weren’t too late.

And they almost were.

The scene they came upon was dire, everyone barely clinging on as they were assaulted by past shifters left and right. Mikasa was trying to save them all and no matter what her desperate cries of her own strength said, she had limits.

“Mikasa, can you just get out of the way!” Annie yelled to alert her to move, but also to assure her that she was there, that she had come back for her, for all of them.

“Grab on!”

They rescued the team as Falco swooped though, collecting them all and flying them a safe distance away from the chaos.

“I never imagined that titans could fly but he really does.” Annie looked down at the group clutching onto Falco’s back for dear life, her hand fisted on the back of Mikasa’s harness. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t hold on herself, but it made her feel more secure to physically hold on to Mikasa. “So...I had to come.” Her eyes softened with affection, unable to hide the truth. She had been really worried and that outweighed the desire for a peaceful life.

“I’m glad I did.” She added, her fingers tightening more into the back of Mikasa’s shirt.

It was apparent that, as they caught each other up on the situation, that there were a few missing people when Annie finally took count. “So...How’s Armi...How’s Pieck? What’s her status?” Annie caught herself immediately wanting to ask about Armin, her stomach twisting in fear. She didn’t want it to her too obvious that she was worried about him so the misdirection to Pieck seemed like a better alternative.

Mikasa saw right through her though.

“Armin’s been captured and his life is in danger.” Mikasa answered, visibly upset, probably blaming herself for letting it happen. “The titan that took Armin should be by the tailbone.”

“Annie, help us.” Mikasa’s voice was pleading. It was a side of the dark haired girl that melted her heart. As if she wouldn’t already help out of her affection for Armin, she definitely couldn’t say no to that vulnerable side of Mikasa.

“Your childhood friends love getting kidnapped, don’t they?” She deadpanned, though she was quick to let Mikasa know that she would help, it wasn’t really the time for joking. “Of course I will help. I will get him back.”

As they discussed the plan to retrieve both Armin and Pieck, the discussion inevitably came to the subject that Mikasa was most sensitive about.

“We wrapped explosives around the nape but we couldn’t hit the trigger.” Reiner explained the situation, getting them caught up. Annie could see Mikasa stare off into the distance, tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

“Both, we’re doing both.” Levi spoke up as he clung on, looking pained as he took the lead in Armin’s absence. “One group will rescue Armin, we can use the colossal titan’s explosion. The other will go after Eren and attack the nape at the same time. We’ll split in two teams to do it simultaneously.”

“Captain?” Mikasa’s voice was weak as she looked at the bandaged man. She was likely hoping for a change of plans.

“We aren’t in a position where we can be concerned with Eren anymore. We never were to begin with.” It was the sobering truth that none of them were happy to admit but it was beyond their control at that point. There was only one way to stop him, he had made that clear.

“But...”

“But what?” Connie yelled, feeling the desperation of their situation. “We would have died back there if not for this flying miracle we’re on!”

“Yeah, without having done a thing.”Jean grit his teeth, quoting Eren even as he gave in to the inescapable reality that they would have to bring an end to his life.

“Jean...” Mikasa voice grew more desperate the more she realized that no one was going to side with her on keeping Eren alive.

“There was a whole lot I wanted to tell that idiot, but...damnit.” What was visible of Levi’s face was anguished over the kid they had been protecting for years being the one they had to take down. At one time the hope of humanity, instead being the one who was destroying it.

“I’m the same! I don’t want to give up on Eren, but it’s my fault that the captain can’t even fight right now!” Connie yelled, tears forming in his eyes too. “What’s more, we’re up against the founding titan here. Do you think we can really go easy on it?”

“Mikasa...” It hurt to say it to her, but there was no way around it. “We need to...kill Eren.” Jean said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Mikasa continued to stare in stunned silence, tuning out the rest of the world as she tried to process her feelings. She couldn’t focus, her mind was running a million miles a minute and at the same time, empty.

Seeing that Mikasa needed to be pulled back into focus, Annie grabbed her by the collar, pulling her close. Being inches away from Annie’s face, those icy blue eyes focused on hers, Mikasa snapped out of her daze.

“Mikasa!” Annie held her attention, knowing what Mikasa needed. “Just focus on saving Armin!” Giving her a simple thing to focus on, saving a life instead of taking one, saving the life of a precious friend, would hopefully be enough to keep Mikasa on task and from wallowing in grief. Because she was strong and Annie believed that she could make it through it, no matter how difficult it was for her.

Knowing she had her attention, Annie’s voice softened and so did her gaze. “You don’t need to think about anything else...okay?” Annie released her hold on Mikasa’s collar and Mikasa looked down but Annie knew she would follow through with the plan. She ran her hand up and down Mikasa’s back soothingly while they soared back towards the giant, skeletal abomination.

————

Annie smoothed her fingers over the finished copy of her second book, the one outlining the details of the rumbling, each horrific moment of it from her awakening from her crystal prison. It would be distributed to book stores and online retailers, for the masses to consume. Perhaps there would be some that would cry for them, would feel their hearts ache too in response to their suffering. But it wouldn’t be the same personal connection, the same trauma inducing experience that would follow them through lifetimes.

But that wasn’t the end of the story. The second book was a love story. A painful, heart wrenching story.

Annie looked at her hand, the ring sitting on her finger. She hadn’t included her modern life in her book but perhaps the third installment in her trilogy would lift the hearts of those who felt the tragedy of the past was too much to handle.

Warm arms wrapped around her neck and Annie smiled, reaching up to hold on to Mikasa. “Are you ready for the book tour?”

“To pretend that the hell we went through is fiction?” Annie deadpanned.

“Yeah.”

“I doubt we’ve ever been ready for any of it but that’s never stopped us.” Annie turned, facing Mikasa to look her in the eyes. “You’re the strongest woman I know.” And Mikasa knew she wasn’t speaking about physical strength.

Mikasa sighed, tears blurring the edges of her vision. “I didn’t do it alone.”

————

“Even Bertolt’s being used as a puppet. Unforgivable...” Annie felt anger boil inside her at her former comrade being used against them. She would show no mercy against these soulless titan shells.

“There!” Mikasa exclaimed, trying to point out Armin’s location. “That one!”

“The pig or whatever that is!”

“Which one?”

“That one, over there! That...thing.”

“Where?”

“Which one of the nine titans would it be?”

“The cart?”

“The beast?”

“Maybe the jaws?”

“That doesn’t help!” Annie reached her limit with Mikasa, turning to shout at her. “Mikasa! You need to take this seriously!” She burst out, wondering if the idea of Eren’s death was taking up too much of Mikasa’s attention still.

“I AM!” Mikasa yelled in return.

“Oh! Only one is running away!” Connie pointed out the titan that was running towards the front of the skeletal titan.

“That? That’s an okapi!”

“I don’t know what that is!”

Annie focused on the task at hand and not her annoyance with Mikasa, knowing she would snap into action when thrown into the thick of it, hopefully.

“Go! Falco! We’ll get that pig or whatever it is while it’s on the tailbone.” Annie instructed the winged titan shifter. “LET’S GET ARMIN BACK!”

The three of them jumped and Annie cut herself, transforming into the female titan to fight again.

The Okapi titan was running away as they fought and Annie noticed it just as Mikasa yelled her name.

“Annie!”

Annie held her hand up without any other prompting, knowing instinctively what Mikasa needed. Mikasa shot one of her hooks into Annie’s hand and Annie flung her forward towards the titan trying to get away with Armin.

She fought with the same ferocity and accuracy as always but she ran into a version of the armored titan, breaking her blades on the hardened nape.

Not a chance would she let any of those meat puppets hurt Mikasa. Annie swung her leg, knocking his head off, her eyes meeting Mikasa’s.

“Annie!” Mikasa stared at her in awe, as she swung back to perch on Annie’s shoulder.

“Mikasa! You can go off on your own! They’ll kill you in no time!” Connie scolded, landing on Annie’s other shoulder.

Annie was knocked down by one of the titans, more of them jumping towards her to attack when a giant hand came down, sweeping them out of the way.

Annie looked up at the form of the colossal titan, seeing the familiar look in his eyes. That wasn’t a soulless titan, that was Bertolt.

Not wasting the opportunity, Mikasa went after the okapi titan with renewed vengeance. “Give Armin back!” Mikasa screamed, viciously slicing through the titan’s jaw, releasing Armin from its hold.

As Armin fell and cut himself free from the tongue wrapped around him, Annie stuck out her hand to catch him. She felt relief sweep over her, seeing that he made it out alive.

The rumbling was stopped shortly after but the battle was far from over.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the absolute worst. I only wrote it because I feel like I had to but I’m going to skip over Eren’s death (and honestly all the other crazy shit in 138 for reasons). I might reference some things that happened but I don’t want to get into too much of the battle details. It would become less of a fanfic and more a narration of the manga panels. So the next chapter will take place after.


	13. Mixed Emotions

With the release of her second book, the obligatory book tour was par for the course. Annie was at a table in the back of a bookstore, a line of her fans waiting to get the chance to receive her signature.

Annie didn’t really care for the events, though she was grateful to the people buying her book so she could make a living, she didn’t much care for being the center of attention. She signed book after book, plastering on fake smiles and nodding at the remarks of admiration.

“So that’s what it looks like when you play nice.” A teasing voice sounded, far too familiar.

Annie looked up sharply, taking in the familiar sandy colored hair and light green eyes. At that point she should have been used to people from her past showing up again but it always took her by surprise.

“Hitch.” Annie said, throat going dry.

Hitch gave her a playful smile, handing over her book. “Are you going to sign this one from your gloomy roommate too?” Ah, there it was, the guilt.

Annie frowned, knowing that Hitch would have every right to be upset with her. “Ah, that. I’m sorry.”

Hitch’s playful smile faltered as Annie actually seemed to look remorseful. Annie signed the book, leaving a longer message tucked into the jacket than with anyone else.

“Stick around, I will get you a coffee.” Annie insisted, handing the book back to her former roommate.

“Will you actually show up?” Hitch raised her eyebrow skeptically, having every right to be suspicious after their last encounter.

Annie nodded. “I promise.”

Hitch agreed, moving to sit at a table in the bookstore cafe, flipping open the cover to read what Annie had written.

_Dear Hitch,_

_I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly back then but I had to go with them._

_Thank you for being my friend even when I didn’t deserve it.I will never forget the kindness you showed me. I hope that you find happiness in every lifetime._

_Your Gloomy Roommate_

Hitch snorted softly, staring at the words on the page. Time had really changed Annie, she was no longer so awkward with her words and feelings. Whatever she had been through had given her the capacity to express her feelings more freely.

A cup was placed in front of her with coffee to her liking and Annie slid into the chair across from her. Hitch picked up the cup and took a sip, surprised that Annie could remember how she took it.

“I almost got misty eyed there, your emotional range has really grown.” Hitch teased, though her tone covered up her sincerity. Annie knew that she was truly touched though.

Annie smiled over the top of her own cup, the flash of the ring catching Hitch’s eye.

“I assume that ring isn’t for titan transformations, am I right?”

“Yeah.” Annie breathed, holding her hand out to look at the ring. It was much nicer than the one she had worn before. It was simple but high quality, the kind of refined elegance that seemed to remind her of Mikasa. “I’m getting married next year.”

“Oh?” Hitch leaned forward, excited to hear the news. “Armin again?”

Annie tensed at that, the question bringing up some uncomfortable memories. Armin had been nothing but wonderful to her, she couldn’t really complain. Maybe he had been absent often because work pulled him away but Annie had been guilty of visiting Mikasa even when he had been around.

By the visible reaction, Hitch realized her assumption was wrong. “Oh, not Armin.”

“Mikasa.” Annie answered simply, not meeting Hitch’s eyes.

“Ah.” Hitch knew there had been something going on there, that one night that Mikasa had stopped by when Annie was held captive. That was why she had purposely mentioned her and Annie’s fling. “Congratulations.”

Annie drank more of her coffee, nodding. She wasn’t sure if Hitch was aware that there had been history between her and Mikasa so she wasn’t going to go into the details.

“How about you?” Directing the attention on Hitch would be decidedly less awkward.

“Single for now. I just dropped some dead weight but it wasn’t all bad.” Hitch pulled out her phone and flicked through her photos to show a smiling little boy in the photo with Hitch. “His name is Toby.”

Annie looked at the pictures as Hitch flicked through them, proudly talking about her son, the light of her life. She was relieved to see that Hitch had found something that brought her happiness.

“Hitch.” Mikasa’s voice sounded from behind Annie, her fiancée’s hands closing over Annie’s shoulders possessively. “Long time no see.”

Annie jumped, startled by Mikasa’s sudden appearance. She knew she was coming to pick her up but Mikasa could still sneak up on someone without making a noise.

Hitch tilted her head, seeing an opportunity to provoke Mikasa. “Oh, hello, Mikasa. Were you here for the book signing too?”

Mikasa’s fingers tightened almost painfully in Annie’s shoulders. Annie internally groaned, knowing she would pay for that later.

“I’m here for my fiancée.” Mikasa answered, voice with a hint of aggression.

Hitch smiled in response, eyes flicking to see Annie looking anxiously at the table in front of her. “Oh really? Congratulations!” She pushed herself up from the table and brushed past Mikasa. “You’re really lucky, Annie was amazing in bed from what I remember.”

Annie’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and she immediately turned and grabbed Mikasa to stop her from reacting too much to Hitch.

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You’re right, she is.” She replied cooly, in that way that said she was two seconds from cutting a bitch.

Hitch winked at Mikasa before waving goodbye. “I’ve got to get home to Toby. The babysitter was only staying for a few hours.”

Once Hitch left, Annie heaved a sigh, preparing herself to face Mikasa’s jealous interrogation but it didn’t come. She merely grabbed Annie’s wrist and lead her to the exit.

————

Annie didn’t know many details, all she knew was that it came down to Mikasa to deliver the final blow to end Eren’s life. She felt guilty for asking her so many times because Mikasa had been capable of it and the grief had to be crushing her.

The power of the titans had disappeared from Eldians so Annie assumed she was just a normal girl again and all of the pure titans had returned to humans. Maybe it was the end of a nightmare.

She was on a ship back to Paradis, since there wasn’t a home in Liberio anymore. Armin had asked her to come too, that he would make sure she and her father had a place to live and her father agreed to come along, wanting to catch up on the years they missed.

Annie spent several hours talking to him until it was well into the night. She knew Armin had stopped by to check on Mikasa but they had all given her some space to mourn.

Annie felt compelled to see her though, something drawing her into Mikasa’s room. She saw the girl sitting on her bed, clutching the scarf around her neck and staring into the darkness of her cabin, looking as if a part of her had died with Eren.

The light that leaked in from the door caught Mikasa’s attention and she looked up, staring at the outline of the petite blonde in the doorway.

“Hey.” Annie whispered softly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Mikasa didn’t say anything but she shifted to the side, leaving more space for Annie to sit. Taking the invitation, Annie sunk into the spot next to her, staring into space as well.

Mikasa’s fingers fisted in that old scarf, her knees drawing closer to her chest.

“I’m sorry.” Annie apologized, brow furrowing. “I shouldn’t have kept asking if you could do it.”

“It doesn’t matter. It had to be me.” Mikasa whispered in response, closing her eyes. It was then that Annie noticed how tired she looked, the dark circles under her eyes really standing out against her pale skin.

Annie felt that words failed her so she reached out, grabbing on to Mikasa and guiding her to rest against her shoulder. She ran soothing fingers through Mikasa’s inky strands, feeling Mikasa melt into her body, giving in to the exhaustion.

“I’m going to live a peaceful life after this.” Annie said, deciding to share her plan with Mikasa in case that would be something the other girl wanted too. “No more fighting.”

Mikasa stayed quiet but pressed closer, her breath like a hot bloom across Annie’s collarbones.

“I might get chickens or something.” She continued, knowing that talking about getting chickens was so ridiculous after what they had been through. Mikasa released a short breath, perhaps one of pained amusement. "What do you want to do, Mikasa?"

Mikasa took a long while to speak, probably thinking about Eren again.

"I want a house like my parents had, on the edge of a forest. I can watch the deer outside my window." Mikasa hadn't mentioned her parents since they were trainees. Annie grabbed Mikasa's hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Tell me about it." Annie requested and Mikasa gave an answering squeeze, her voice soft as she recounted memories from her childhood home, watching her mother cook and waiting for her father to return. It was the simple things like learning to swim and making snow angels.

It was the first time Annie could picture Mikasa as a innocent, happy child. She smiled as she listened to Mikasa, realizing it was the most she had ever heard her say to her in one sitting. She only stopped when her voice trailed off, her eyes having fallen closed in slumber.

Annie gently shifted so they could lay down, Mikasa tucked against her chest while she slept.

That night didn’t entirely change things, Mikasa was still withdrawn the rest of the trip, but she had bonded with Annie in a way that caused her to come back again the next night. They didn’t talk, instead, Annie held Mikasa from behind until she fell asleep.

She could’ve grown used to their routine until they reached the port at Paradis, the familiar sight of the port where they had killed former comrades another reminder of their harsh reality.

Annie and her father were allowed to stay at the Survey Corps headquarters. Armin was busy as the acting Commander, dealing with the repercussions of the rumbling and the destruction of the military structure.

So Annie approached Jean and Connie first, not wanting to bother Armin while he had such a weight on his shoulders. They agreed on her plan and set to work on it. Building a house was different than building a railroad but whatever was too much for them, they recruited help for. Eventually, Annie clued Armin in on the surprise once things had calmed down.

Armin’s reaction had been the most surprising part. As she explained the she wanted to recreate Mikasa’s childhood home, Armin had put his hands on her shoulders, his gaze soft and fond. “I love you.” He said, the confession so honest and straightforward that Annie’s jaw dropped open in shock.

“What?” Annie breathed, shyly turning her head. Where was that coming from?

“I knew you were a nice person.” Armin smiled, leaning in to kiss Annie’s cheek. Annie felt her cheeks grow warm, definitely thrown off by the sudden attention.

Was it possible to be in love with two people at once?

————

Annie muffled her sounds into the pillow, biting down hard even though she knew Haru was out, it had become habit at that point. Mikasa leaned over her back, biting down on her shoulder just hard enough to give her a jolt of pain and Annie turned her head, unable to stop the sharp cry that passed her lips. Mikasa’s sweat slicked skin touched her back as Mikasa thrust into her with an unrelenting pace, the strap on hitting the sensitive spot within her and causing her body to jerk in Mikasa’s hold.

The pace suddenly slowed, Mikasa pausing to grind into Annie, rotating her hips. Annie whimpered, dropping her head against the pillow and panting hard. Mikasa wasn’t actually upset with her, they wouldn’t even be touching if that were the case, but it was the kind of maddening, pleasure edging on pain kind of night.

Mikasa left a series of bites down her back, continuing until she withdrew from Annie, earning a whine of protest. Annie was flipped over on her back, suddenly faced with Mikasa staring down at her, dark eyes holding an intensity that left Annie breathless. She shivered, reaching out to Mikasa, wanting to draw her in. Mikasa ignored the request, sliding the toy over Annie’s clit before barely pressing against her entrance.

Oh, it was going to be like that.

Annie made a sound of annoyance, rocking her hips. “You want me to beg? Will that make you feel better?” She taunted, because every once and a while introducing the dynamic of feigned hostility was what they both wanted.

Mikasa grabbed Annie’s arms and pinned them down above her head. “It will make you feel better.” She countered, pressing in just the slightest bit more.

Annie had to hold back from smiling because Mikasa wanted to see her fall apart just as much as Annie wanted her to finally get on with it. Annie slid her legs along Mikasa’s, wrapping them around Mikasa’s hips. “ _Please_ , Mikasa.”

Mikasa bit down again on Annie’s neck, hips jerking forward as she started up again, giving in much too easily to Annie’s request.

Annie squeezed her legs around Mikasa, throwing her head back to allow Mikasa more room to leave her angry, red marks. Mikasa used every noise, every twitch of her body to tell her what she needed next. Sensing she was closing in on her her orgasm, Mikasa let go of her wrists and hiked her legs up so she could finish her off by changing the angle just a little more.

Once free, Annie automatically wrapped her arms around Mikasa, nails dragging down her back as Mikasa was driving her towards the edge, her body beginning to shake. Mikasa slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing the sensitive nub to draw out the pleasured waves until Annie actually had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mikasa.” She gasped, grabbing her fiancée’s chin to draw her in for a kiss. Mikasa returned it, her hands running up and down Annie’s sides until she came down from her high.

Feeling her relax, Mikasa pulled away and rolled off to the side, ridding herself of the toy and taking Annie into her arms.

“I told her I was marrying you before you arrived. She just acted like she didn’t know to tease you.” Annie explained as she settled against Mikasa, her arm going around her waist.

“I know.” Mikasa responded, brushing aside Annie’s bangs so they no longer stuck to her forehead. They would both need a shower before Haru got home.

Annie sat up, giving Mikasa an exasperated look.

“Why don’t you invite Hitch to come with us wedding dress shopping tomorrow?” Mikasa asked, running her fingers over the mark on Annie’s neck, one of many that would be clearly visible while trying on dresses.

“You’re unbelievable.” Annie grabbed a pillow and hit Mikasa with it, unable to stop her amused laughter.

————

The big reveal was a few months in the making and Annie held her hands over Mikasa’s eyes as they lead her to the spot in front of the finished house. Annie noted that she had lost some weight and looked even more wearied than before. Annie felt the urge suddenly to hold her but they were in front of the others so she didn’t.

“Here.” Annie said, withdrawing her hands from in front of Mikasa’s eyes. The cottage came into view and Mikasa stared, taking in every detail. And then she started crying.

“Mikasa?”

“Are you okay?”

“Do you hate it?”

Jean, Connie and Armin surrounded Mikasa to ask her the questions while Annie fell back to give her some room. Did she read the situation wrong? Was it a bad move?

“I love it.” Mikasa whispered, wiping at her tears with her sleeve. “I’m just...really tired.” She smiled weakly and asked if she could take a look inside. As Mikasa exploded her new home, Annie sat outside on overturned log, feeling a torrent of mixed emotions.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that Mikasa had come back out to sit on the log next to her. “They said it was your idea.”

Annie shrugged her shoulders.

“Thank you.” Mikasa pulled Annie in for a hug, holding on tight. Annie melted into the embrace, closing her eyes. Did she do it so that Mikasa would feel better or so she could feel Mikasa hold her like that?

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a self-indulgent chapter because it sucked so badly writing the last one that I wanted to write what I wanted. So jealous Mikasa smut it is.


End file.
